Tout recommence
by 2emezombie
Summary: Tous sauvés, les survivants regagnent la réalité mais est ce que tout recommence vraiment? Est ce que tout est lié? Les destins se sont croisés sur l'île, qu'en sera t il revenu sur la terre ferme?
1. Jack chap 1: Bon retour

**Jack Chapitre 1** Auteur: Zombie

Les secours, le rapatriement vers la côte, l'espérance, la joie mais aussi l'appréhension, tout cela lui revenait avec cette sensation de flou qui s'apparente généralement à un rêve lointain...  
Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le sauvetage, combien d'heures passées dans cet hôpital, cloîtré dans la chambre?  
Et maintenant il était là, de nouveau en route pour Los Angeles, comme un cauchemar qui se répète, et comble de l'ironie, le numéro du vol était le 815, il aurait presque pu en rire, si ce n'est en pleurer!  
Mais il n'était pas homme à superstition, Oh que non , lui était l'homme de science et pragmatique, il se dit que le vol 815 avait à peu près autant de chance de s'écraser que la foudre de tomber 2 fois au même endroit!  
Pourtant, il devait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, la "peur au ventre" qu'il ressentait depuis le décollage venait seulement de s'estomper avec l'amorçage de la descente...

ça y est, il voyait déjà l'atmosphère brumeuse de Los Angeles, il sentait même l'odeur des bons vieux hot dog de "chez Marty" lui chatouiller les narines!  
Par contre il appréhendait la rencontre avec les journalistes, point de doutes, ils seraient au rendez vous, mais Dieu merci ça ne serait pas comme l'épopée de Charlie, qui s'était complètement fait happer par la foule! Et oui la rockstar avait ce que toute star rêve d'avoir: une reconnaissance postume en étant bien vivant et bien sur des hordes de fans en pleurs!  
Il y aurait Sarah, elle était là, il le savait, malgré tout, elle serait là, c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire et Sarah était si...convenable...

Pourquoi diable se sentait-il si étranger à tout cela?  
La réponse était simple: il était encore...là bas!  
Là-bas à lutter pour survivre, là-bas à sauver et même perdre des vies, là-bas à pleurer, rire, se battre, enfin vivre quoi!  
Il avait vécu 40 jours d'enfer, enfer qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, alors pourquoi cette pointe de nostalgie?  
Il savait qu'il garderait le contact avec la plupart, même cette crapule de Sawyer allait lui manquer, il se sourie à lui-même, vraiment il avait grand besoin de repos!

Non ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était bien évidemment Kate, il n'avait fait que la croiser à l'hôpital mais il ne lui avait pas fallut plus de 2 secondes pr comprendre sa détresse, et lui s'était senti tellement démuni, il n'avait rien pu faire, cette constatation déclencha en lui une vague de fureur, il trouverait un moyen de l'aider, sauver des gens était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'était TOUT ce qu'il savait faire!   
Il grimaça au souvenir des menottes accrochées à ses poignets et aux policiers l'emmenant brutalement... oui il allait l'aider, la 1ère chose qu'il ferait en rentrant serait de contacter un avocat, son père devait bien avoir un ou 2 pontes avocat dans ses relations!

"On y est", Jack sortit de l'avion, et moins de 2 pas plus tard, il se trouva nez à nez avec Sarah, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec elle, la gêne troublante qui s'était installée entre eux prit fin quand plusieurs journalistes s'interposèrent: "Comment avez-vous vécu ces derniers jours" "Qu'avez vous affronté sur l'île" "saviez-vous qu'une dangereuse criminelle était parmi vous?" Cette question le fit tiquer, bande d'imbéciles! "Pensez vous que..."  
Jack n'écoutait déjà plus, il n'avait qu"une hâte, rentrer chez lui et dormir!

Sarah avait prit les devants, comme d'habitude, et ils réussirent à se faufiler jusqu'au taxi qu'elle avait contacté.  
Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Sarah.   
40 jours de séparation et voila que leurs retrouvailles se résumaient à un banal échange de paroles, et Jack n'en était même pas peiné, il voulait juste en finir!

A peine arrivé le téléphone de Jack sonnait déjà! Qu'il était doux d'entendre le son de la civilisation!   
"Numéro inconnu" Jack sourit, serait-ce déjà l'appel d'un des rescapés?  
Il se rememora la ferveur des échanges de numéro, digne d'une colonie de vacances! Oui ces 40 jours avaient changé leur vie et forgé des liens plus forts que ce qu'il avait imaginé...  
"Allo" rien "Allo? Il y a quelqu'un?" il fut pris d'un doute "K..Kate?" Plus rien que le son morne de la tonalité...   
Qu'il pouvait être idiot, bien sur que ce n'était pas Kate, enfermée dans une prison elle aurait bien du mal à l'appeler!


	2. Jack chap 2: Petite surprise

**Jack chapître 1, 2ème partie **Auteur: Zombie

Enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil!  
Elle aurait pu être reposante si elle n'avait pas été peuplée de créatures étranges, d'ours polaires et de bruits angoissants!  
Cette île avait manifestement du mal à se faire oublier!   
Sarah, quant à elle, était déjà sortie, Jack se demanda pourquoi il l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'appartement.   
Purement égoïste. Il ne voulais pas rester seul cette 1ère nuit.  
Mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester, tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade!  
Sa décision était prise, il retournerait dans sa, enfin _leur_ maison.

Des flashs backs de son pseudo cauchemar continuaient d'affluer pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, entre autre des images de cercueil qui l'amenèrent cette fois à la triste réalité des souvenirs: son père était mort, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait même pas discuté avec sa mère, pire, elle n'était même pas présente à l'aéroport!  
Il se promit de lui téléphoner, oui mais...plus tard, c'était tellement plus simple d'occulter certaines informations pour les mettre dans un coin de son cerveau, juste "mettre les choses de côté", comme le fait que le cercueil de son père soit vide, bien sur qu'il n'avait pas oublié, il avait juste "rangé" cette information, la vie était alors bien assez compliquée sur l'île.

Mais maintenant il allait devoir faire face mais ne savait pas par où commencer...  
Il fallait qu'il retrouve le corps de son père, une erreur à l'aéroport? c'était peu probable mais quoi d'autre? Son père ne s'était pas mystérieusement "envolé" entre la morgue et l'aéroport!  
Ces constatations firent resurgir toute la complexité de leurs rapports, il serra les poings au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre, de leurs dernières paroles...non jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, certes il avait suivis ses principes mais le problème était que son coeur aurait du le faire pencher du côté de son père!

Rester concentré: Son père, Sa mère, Sarah, Kate, un peu trop pour lui tout ça!  
Finalement les choses étaient plus simple sur l'île! Leur vie consistait à trouver à manger, dormir et... rester en vie!  
Super, plus d'eau chaude! Manquait plus que ça!  
Et le téléphone qui n'arrêter pas de sonner depuis ce matin et qui reprenait sa morne litanie.  
Le temps de nouer une serviette et la sonnerie s'était déjà arrêtée!  
Pas plus mal après tout, il n'avait pas envie de répondre à des coups de fils de "bon usage".

Il alluma la télé, comme c'était étrange de découvrir les "nouvelles du monde", et tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son absence!  
Le téléphone se remis à sonner.  
C'était l'hôpital: à peine rentré on lui demandait déjà quand il comptait reprendre son poste à l'hôpital!   
Finalement un coup de fil de bon usage ça n'aurait pas était plus mal...

Son regard fut alors attiré par l'écran de télé et là il resta bouche bée, le téléphone lui tomba des mains.  
Non il ne rêvait pas pas, c'était bien la photo de Kate qu'il voyait à l'écran, la même photo qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains près d'un mois auparavant lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était recherchée.  
Il sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir et augmenta le son: "...fugitive rescapée du vol 815 qui a réussit à s'échapper hier soir lors de son transfert vers la prison..."   
Les mains moites et l'esprit comme anesthésié, Jack s'assit et se força à réfléchir.  
Soudain il fut pris d'un enorme fou rire, le genre de rire nerveux et en même temps libérateur déclenché par le stress.  
Il se resaisit puis souris: c'était du Kate tout craché, mais comment avait-elle réussit à s'enfuir?  
C'était donc bien elle qui l'avait appelée hier soir...pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit?  
Elle savait pourtant qu'il l'aurait aidé sans hésiter!  
Ah, Kate et ses secrets, il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait:  
Et de retour sur le terre ferme, ça serait nettement plus simple de découvrir la vérité...


	3. Sawyer chap 1: Colère

**Sawyer, chapitre 1 **Auteur: Titinaw

Sa respiration se fit soudain plus rapide, presque saccadée. Englué dans des rêves sombres, Sawyer ne discernait plus la réalité du rêve.  
Il se revit sur l'île, étouffé par la chaleur et l'humidité écrasantes. Il courrait à travers les arbres, évitant les longues branches. Il fuyait.  
Mais qui fuyait-il au juste ? Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule et émit un son étranglé. Un sanglier démesurément gros l'avait pris en chasse.  
Sawyer avait peu de marge. Il se concentra alors sur sa course pour tenter de semer la bête. C'est alors qu'il entendit hurler dans son dos :  
- Meurtrier ! Meurtrier ! Tu m'as tué !  
Le jeune homme sursauta et reporta à nouveau son regard en arrière. Seul le sanglier était présent. C'est alors qu'il se prit le pied dans la racine d'un arbre. Il tomba en avant. Pour amortir sa chute il tendit les bras. Mais au lieu de rencontrer la terre, ses mains touchèrent l'eau glaciale. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se retrouva subitement dans les profondeurs d'une mer déchaînée. A travers l'eau sombre, il vit les restes du radeau qui flottaient, en flamme. Sawyer tenta de remonter à la surface, mais une force mystérieuse le retenait et l'entraînait vers les abysses. Il hurla alors d'impuissance.

Ce fut ce cri qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se leva d'un bond et jeta un regard affolé dans la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait.  
Sa respiration retrouvait un rythme normal au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait ses esprits.  
- Et merde ! jura-t-il.  
Il devrait y être habitué pourtant… Depuis son retour à la civilisation, cela faisait deux jours maintenant, le même cauchemar revenait hanter ses nuits. Mais malgré ce fait, chaque nuit il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé, et le souffle saccadé.  
Rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu. Il avait tant voulu échapper à cette île, qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la façon dont il appréhenderait son retour sur la terre ferme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se sentir si désorienté et si fragilisé par ce retour fracassant et si médiatisé.  
Bizarrement, le fait de ne plus être avec tâche de rousseur, le toubib, le génie ou encore Bruce Lee, l'avait laissé complètement désarmé. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à prendre cette chambre d'hôtel et décider de ne plus en sortir. Il devait reprendre des forces avant de faire face au monde entier.  
Il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il leva la tête et observa durant quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir. Pensivement, il se gratta la barbe. Il devrait penser à faire un brin de toilette avant de mettre le nez dehors. Car il ressemblait de plus en plus à un sauvage tout droit sorti d'un asile. Son regard se porta vers son torse nu. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa large poitrine. Mais ce qui retenait son attention, était la fine entaille laissait par la balle qui l'avait effleuré alors qu'il avait été attaqué par les « autres ».   
Il secoua la tête et tenta d'évacuer cet épisode. Il prit une bière dans le petit bar, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil sur le balcon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à contempler les étoiles scintillantes, avant de porter la bière à ses lèvres.  
Ses pensées revinrent deux jours en arrière, à sa sortie d'avion, qui l'avait ramené, avec les autres rescapés, à Los Angeles.  
Il avait tout d'abord été heureux et soulagé de retrouver le sol américain. Durant le vol, ils avaient été beaucoup à être tendu. Le souvenir d'un précédent vol avait hanté tout le monde, mais personne n'en avait parlé. Il lui avait suffi de lire la peur dans les yeux de chacun pour comprendre que tous partageaient la même crainte. Seul Hurley avait quitté rapidement son siège pour se réfugier dans les toilettes de l'avion. Sawyer avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il rendait le repas qu'il avait prit quelques minutes plutôt. Il avait appris plus tard, qu'il avait en fait voulu se tenir à l'écart du groupe, de peur d'être la cause d'un nouveau crash. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sacré Hurley !  
Mais il devint plus sombre quand il se remémora le moment qui avait suivi l'atterrissage. Dès l'instant où l'avion avait atterri, des membres du FBI accompagné d'un marshal avaient pénétré l'appareil. Ils avaient saisi brutalement Kate. Elle avait seulement eu le temps de jeter un regard plein de détresse et de peur à Jack et lui. Un instant plus tard, elle avait disparu de leur champ de vision.  
Il avait regardé cette scène sans faire un geste. Puis, une rage intense était montée en lui. Les yeux sombres, et la mâchoire contractée, il s'était levé d'un bond, déterminé à libérer Kate de ses bourreaux. Mais Jack l'avait arrêté dans son élan.   
- Toi le toubib, lâche-moi, s'était-il écrié.   
Sayid les avait rejoint. Les yeux désolés, il avait posé une main ferme sur son bras.  
- Calme-toi Sawyer.  
Sawyer avait secoué la tête et l'avait fusillé du regard.  
- Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Lâchez-moi, avait-il rajouté lentement, d'une voix glaciale.  
Il avait alors rencontré le regard de Jack, et il y avait lu la même rage impuissante. Ce fut seulement cela qui lui avait permis de retrouver un semblant de calme.  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, Sawyer, avait murmuré Jack. Mais je te promets que nous ferons tout pour l'aider.  
Par la suite, leur sortie d'avion avait été vraiment tumultueuse. Une foule de journalistes les avaient attendu de pied ferme, ainsi que les familles des rescapés. Il avait entendu des cris de joie, des pleurs, des flashs, et dans cet immense chaos, il s'était senti vraiment seul. Personne n'avait été pas là pour l'accueillir. Personne. Sauf ces satanés journalistes qui l'encerclaient et l'harcelaient de leurs questions stupides et vides de sens. Il s'était senti alors sombrer dans l'amertume et la tristesse. Et comme à son habitude, il avait réagi à cela avec brutalité. Il avait poussé les journalistes et sans un mot avait échappé à cette foule. Il avait pris un taxi et avait fui pour se réfugier jusqu'à cet hôtel. Finalement, on lui avait fait parvenir sa valise. Jack probablement.  
La sonnerie du téléphone le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Il se leva de son siège et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le téléphone, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler. Autant qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait donné à personne le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne le connaissait pas.  
- Allo ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
- Qui est à l'appareil ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Je sais où il se cache… murmura quelqu'un.  
Sawyer plissa les yeux, vraiment attentif maintenant à ce coup de fil tardif.  
- Qui donc ?  
La voix mit du temps à répondre. Sawyer entendait seulement le souffle bruyant de la personne.  
- Sawyer… répondit la voix.  
Il voulut poser une nouvelle question, mais il n'en eu pas le temps.   
On avait raccroché.


	4. Jack chap 3: Le mystère commence

**Jack, Chapître 2 **Auteur: Zombie

Le trou noir.  
Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on ressentait qd on mourrait? Le vide total?   
Non en fait il se sentait bien, il flottait...  
"Mr Sheppard, vous m'entendez?"  
Et la lumière fût...comme dans les films!  
Cette pensée lui tira un sourire. Aïe!  
"Jack regardez-moi"  
Et bien non il n'était pas mort, c'était pire! Sa tête semblait peser des tonnes!  
"Je suis le docteur Deveen Jack"  
Ahhhhh mais pourquoi criait-il si fort!  
S'il ne s'arrêtait pas sa tête finirait par exploser!  
"Vous avez été agressé ce matin dans le parking de votre domicile"  
Quoi?   
"Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose?"  
Un oeil après l'autre, oui au final c'était la bonne méthode.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'ai?"  
"Contusion multiples sur le haut de crâne et la nuque, vous avez eu de la chance Dr Sheppard!  
Vous vous en sortirez avec de l'ibuprofène et beaucoup de repos!" 

Le Dr Deveen l'avait quitter après une dernière auscultation sommaire.  
Agressé dans le parking? Oui, ses souvenirs se reconstituaient morceau par morceau, comme un puzzle: Kate à la télé, voilà la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, que s'était-il passé ensuite?  
Il ne lui avait pas fallut 5 minutes pour prendre sa décision: il fallait qu'il la retrouve...mais où?  
Bien sûr, sur l'île, elle avait laissé s'échapper qq bribes sur sa vie d'avant et qq lieux de son enfance, mais ça n'était que des détails, là était tjs le pb avec Kate, mais ça constituerait son point de départ, et puis elle était bien qqpart dans une base de données, dans des journaux, locaux ou nationaux, elle avait forcément laissé des traces derrière elle ces dernières années!  
Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit en regagnant sa voiture ce matin.

Il n'avait pas entendu le moteur de la voiture blanche, ni les 2 hommes armés en sortir, non il était trop préoccupé pour ça...  
Il n'avait même pas entendu leurs pas et encore moins leurs chuchotements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient derrière lui...   
Alors oui à ce moment il avait sursauté, puis repris aussi vite son sang froid.  
"Je peux vous aider?"  
"Je pense que oui, effectivement" avait dit le plus grand des 2, épais comme un fil de fer, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant!  
Jack ressentit alors un drôle de malaise en leur présence.   
Il voulait en finir. Vite.  
Certainement 2 hommes d'affaire qui cherchaient leur chemin, habillés comme ils l'étaient -costume bon chic bon genre et chaussure Gucci- ça ne pouvait être que ça!  
Mais ils étaient loin du quartier des affaires, et leur expliquer prendrait un tps fou!  
"Nous recherchons une de vos amies" lui expliqua fil de fer.  
"qui a malencontreusement échappé à notre vigilance" ajouta son acolyte rouquin.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ces 2 là?  
Une amie? Lui qui venait tout juste de débarquer d'une île déserte?  
Ces types ne devaient certainement pas connaître la notion de journal télévisé!  
"Un peu long à la détente le doc, tu ne trouves pas Marty?" dit fil de fer en sortant son arme.  
Jack recula instinctivement mais se trouva acculer contre sa voiture.  
Des barjs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça! Pour un peu il se serrait bien crût pourchasser par la malchance d'Hurley!  
"Où est-elle?" s'énerva le dénommé Marty tandis que fil de fer pointait son revolver sur la tempe de Jack.  
"Je...je ne comprends pas!" s'écria Jack  
"C'est ça, prends-nous pour des imbéciles, allez crache le morceau: où est Kate?"


	5. Sawyer chap 2: Que me veulentils?

**Sawyer, chapitre 2 **Auteur: Titinaw

Le réveil fut douloureux ce matin là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de songer à ce coup de fil mystérieux. Il s'était retourné plusieurs fois dans son lit, mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, torturé par les souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter : les pleurs de sa mère, la colère de son père, le cri de détresse, le coup de feu, puis les pas qui se traînaient lentement et désespérément vers sa chambre. Le matelas qui grince. Les sanglots déchirants de son père. Puis à nouveau un coup de feu.  
Et le silence.  
Ce silence intense qui fait froid dans le dos, qui fait que l'on se sent totalement seul au monde.

Rien n'allait plus. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre. Kate s'était enfuie et n'avait pas voulu de son aide lorsqu'il avait réussi à la localiser. Elle avait sans doute préféré solliciter Jack. Ce cher jack. Son cher héros prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide. Son rejet lui avait fait mal. Lui aussi aurait fait tout son possible pour l'aider. Il lui avait conseillé de se rendre parce qu'il avait eu peur pour elle. Il était d'ailleurs toujours effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Considérée comme une dangereuse criminelle, les flics n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à lui tirer dessus, et ce, à bout portant. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait froid dans le dos. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui, avoir peur ?   
Sawyer eut un sourire amer, les yeux fixés sur la télévision qui diffusait un match de basket ennuyeux. Il donnait tellement l'illusion d'être solide comme un roc. Personne n'imaginait qu'au fond de lui se terrait un petit garçon triste et bouillant de colère. Sauf Kate, qui s'était intéressée à lui. Mais elle n'était plus là à présent.  
Sawyer repensa une nouvelle fois au coup de fil. Il devrait tôt ou tard repartir au Texas pour continuer ses recherches qui avaient jusqu'à présent été infructueuses, et qui l'avaient conduit à tuer un homme. Il broya de sa main la cannette de bière vide. Il visa la poubelle, non loin de là, et lança la cannette, qui toucha le rebord, puis glissa sur le sol carrelé. Il se leva et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, à la recherche d'une autre bière. Plus rien. Il avait tout bu. Il se décida alors à sortir de sa taverne. Direction : le bar le plus proche. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sawyer faisait tourner le verre dans sa main, et contemplait le liquide doré. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tout à l'heure un bonhomme l'avait bousculé et il n'avait rien dit. Il avait perdu de son mordant depuis qu'il était revenu sur la terre ferme. Il devrait penser à se surveiller, pensa-t-il. Il finit le fond de son verre et héla le barman qui riait comme une fillette avec un autre client.  
- Hé jack ?  
Le barman releva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Il ne s'appelait pas Jack. Et son nom, Brian, était imprimé sur sa chemise usée. Cependant, il se rapprocha en souriant et répondit en plaisantant:  
- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Jack, le cow-boy ?  
Sawyer enleva lentement son stetson et le fixa avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Parce que je t'aime pas.  
Le barman lui lança un regard étonné, presque hagard. Sawyer ricana et secoua la tête. Encore un qui n'avait pas un neurone dans le crâne.  
- Sers moi la même chose…  
Il se pencha en avant pour lire son nom car il n'y voyait plus rien. Il devrait songer à aller voir un ophtalmologue.

- Brian, rajouta-il, au bout de quelques secondes.  
Il se rassit sur son tabouret et regarda la salle sombre à travers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Soudain son sang se glaça instantanément. Il le vit, là, près de la table de billard, entrain de le dévisager. Son visage et le corps rigides. Et portant les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois.  
Sawyer se retourna sur son siège et fit face à la salle. Il ne le vit plus. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Plus aucune trace de lui. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du bar, presque en courant.  
- Hé, où vas-tu mec ? l'interpella Brian.  
Sawyer leva la main en signe d'apaisement. La fumée opaque rendait la pièce presque brumeuse. Il se tenait maintenant là où il l'avait vu. L'avait-il rêvé ? Il tourna la tête et vit la porte de secours. Il l'ouvrit et sortit. Il plissa les yeux, troublé par la lumière aveuglante. Il regarda des deux côtés de la rue et se tint là immobile, vraiment ébranlé. La rue était déserte. Il avait disparu.  
Le barman ouvrit brusquement la porte, essoufflé.  
- Tu dois venir payer ta consommation avant de filer, mec.  
Sawyer ne se retourna pas. Déconnecté de la réalité. Brian lui toucha l'épaule, et fit sursauter le jeune homme.   
Les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, Brian demanda :  
- ça va, vieux ?  
- Oui.  
Il prit une inspiration profonde.  
- J'arrive.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir, Sawyer se dit qu'il se passait vraiment des choses bizarres. Kate était devenue une fugitive dangereuse, Jack avait été agressé et se retrouvait à présent à l'hôpital, et lui-même avait reçu un coup de téléphone étrange et avait vu une personne censée être décédée.  
Oui, une visite à jack s'imposait.  
Car la personne qu'il avait vu dans le bar et qui s'était ensuite éclipsé subitement, était le père de Jack.  
Déclaré mort en Australie et vu pour la dernière fois dans un cercueil.

Il revint à sa place, et tout en sortant le portefeuille de sa poche arrière, il remarqua qu'une feuille froissée avait été déposée sur le comptoir. Il prit la feuille dans sa main.  
- A qui est-ce ?  
Brian s'accouda au comptoir, haussant les sourcils.  
- Sais pas trop. Une jeune femme est venue déposer ça quand tu es parti.  
Sawyer fit la moue. Et encore une fois, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Oui, cette missive lui était bien adressée. Il froissa le papier et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il paya rapidement sa consommation et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte de sortie. Il devait voir le doc. Et très vite.

Le barman secoua la tête, vraiment éberlué par le comportement du cow-boy. Puis curieux de savoir ce que contenait le message, il alla le récupérer. Après tout, le message devait vraiment être important pour avoir fait réagir le mec de cette sorte. Sur le papier, trois mots avaient été rédigés à la main : Où est Kate ?


	6. Kate chap 1: Désespoir

**D'abord merci The WereWolf pour les comm.! Normalement maintenant tout le monde peut mettre des comms, même les anonymes !**

**Je voudrais just epréciser qqch : cette fan fic, on la fait à plusieurs, pour l'instant on est 4, et chacun s'occupe d'un perso**

**Titinaw pour Sawyer, Maira pour Kate, Kal pour Charlie et moi pour Jack.**

**Aujourd'hui, voici Kate…**

**Kate, chapitre 1 (partie 1) ** Auteur: Maira 

Kate n'arrivait pas à dormir, depuis qu'elle avait appelé Jack, elle s'en était voulue. Elle savait que la police la recherchait et surveillait sûrement toutes les personnes qui avaient été en contact avec elle sur l'île. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle avait eu besoin d'entendre sa voix. Elle savait qu'il avait compris que c'était elle qui avait téléphoné mais elle avait préféré se taire et raccroché.

Elle se leva et regarda le maigre mobilier que composait cette chambre d'hôtel qu'elle venait de louer. Ce lieu était infect. Elle regrettait l'île, cette maudite île où ils avaient tous échoués et où elle avait été pour la première fois de sa vie heureuse. Malgré toutes les peurs, les doutes, parce que bien sûr tout n'avait pas été parfait là-bas mais au moins, elle n'avait plus eu à se cacher ; à fuir. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir, elle aurait du se cacher.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle quitta la chambre et déposa les clefs et un billet sur le comptoir avant de quitter l'hôtel. Elle enfourcha sa moto et roula, longtemps sans savoir où elle allait.

Elle s'arrêta soudain et attrapa son téléphone, elle voulait lui parler. Où peut-être simplement entendre sa voix. Elle l'ignorait. Elle composa le numéro de son portable mais il ne répondit pas. Elle essaya son fixe mais sans succès. Elle tenta à nouveau, à sa grande surprise une femme répondit.  
-Oui ?  
Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se mordit la lèvre, cette fois elle devait lui parler.  
-Bonsoir, je suis une amie de Jack, je voudrais lui parler.  
-Une amie ?  
-Oui.   
-Une amie de l'île ?  
-Ecoutez, je voudrais juste lui parler !  
-Ecoutez il n'est pas là mais je peux lui prendre un message.  
-Où puis-je le joindre ?  
-Il est à l'hôpital, il doit se reposer !  
-Quoi !  
Kate coupa la communication. Jack à l'hôpital, mais pourquoi ! Elle pâlit, elle espéra que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit dans les fourrés et se releva, surprise et effrayée.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
Pas de réponse, elle enfourcha rapidement sa moto mais alors qu'elle allait mettre son casque, elle entendit.  
-Oh les mains !  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'homme.  
-Sawyer ! S'exclama t-elle, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je te suis !  
Il sourit et s'avança vers elle, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.  
-Alors, toujours en fuite ? Demanda t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas, que lui voulait-il ? Voyant son manque de réponse, il sourit.  
-Tu sais que je serais toi je me rendrais !  
-Bien sûr !  
-Moi aussi j'ai été en prison, j'ai pas eu une vie en rose !  
-Oué ! Je peux pas me rendre !  
-Tu devrais arrêter de tourner autour du toubib…  
Elle se mit à rire.  
-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète que les gens souffrent, que Jack souffre !  
-Il est à l'hôpital, que tu veuilles le croire ou non je suis resté en contact avec notre toubib !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oué, je sais qu'il s'est fait agressé et que ça ressemble aux méthodes des gars qui recherchent une fugitive et qui en ont marre de se faire avoir par elle.  
Kate ferma les yeux, Jack à l'hôpital ! Agressé ! Non ! Pourquoi !  
Sawyer se leva.  
-Rends toi ! Ton cas n'est pas perdu, prends un avocat !  
Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint, elle ne devait pas pleurer devant Sawyer.  
-Au revoir !

Elle grimpa sur sa moto et démarra en trombe. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait aller, en fait elle ne savait plus rien depuis qu'elle avait appris que Jack était rentré à l'hôpital, elle roula pendant deux longues heures puis s'arrêta près d'une cabine téléphonique et composa un numéro.   
-Hôpital St-Charles, j'écoute ? Répondit une voix joviale.   
-Oui bonjour, je voudrais avoir des nouvelles du docteur Jack Sheppard ?   
-Vous êtes ?  
Kate réfléchit une seconde.  
-Sarah !  
-Ah, bonjour, lui dit la secrétaire. Et bien Jack est sortit il y a près d'une heure. Kate raccrocha rapidement, devait-elle lui rendre visite ou le laisser avant qu'autre chose lui arrive. Elle s'en voulait déjà terriblement de ce qui lui été arriver, jamais elle n'aurait du l'appeler.

**Kate, chapitre 1 (partie 2) **Auteur: Zombie

La fuite. Ce seul mot avait régit toute sa vie.  
Elle était assise au bord du lit de ce motel minable dans ce quartier minable de Los Angeles.  
Mais tout valait mieux que la prison après tout!  
Elle réprima un frisson au moment de se remémorer la fuite de la veille.  
Pourtant elle y était habituée, c'était simple, il suffisait de stopper toute pensée: dans ces cas là le tps n'était plus à la réflexion mais à l'action!  
Oui mais là c'était...différent

Elle était dans ce forgon pour être transférée dans l'autre prison, celle de "haute sécurité".   
Elle était menotée, accompagnée de ces 2 mêmes policiers qui l'avaient brutalement emmenée de force sous les yeux de ses compagnons.  
Ils n'étaient pas méchants dans le fond, surement de bon pères de famille. Kate se crispa à cette pensée.   
Ils ne faisaient que leur boulot.  
Mais c'était leur regard et leurs insinuations qui la touchait le plus, c'était tout juste s'ils ne lui avaient pas collé sur le dos le meurtre du Marschall!  
Mais ils ne la connaissaient pas.  
Comment auraient-il pu deviner?  
Et même si elle leur avait expliqué, comment auraient-ils pu la croire?  
Peu importe. C'était fait. Le passé appartient au passé... 

Hier dans ce fourgon, pour la 1ère fois, elle s'était résignée.  
Tout ça n'avait plus de sens. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.   
Le destin nous rattrape tjs.  
Où qu'on soit, on a beau courir, courir, il est toujours là à nous narguer...  
Une détonation. Le fourgon qui perd la route.  
Elle le savait, c'était...eux.  
Puis la fusillade, le regard désespéré d'un des flics, et tout ce sang!  
Elle en avait encore la nausée!  
Les détails restaient flous.  
Elle se revoyait prendre le flingue d'un des policiers morts et courir courir.  
"Eux" ne l'auraient pas une seconde fois, elle se l'était juré! 

Non finalement rien n'avait changé...  
Sauf qu'il y avait eu ces 40 jours et quoiqu'ils puissent tous en dire, ils resteraient profondemment marqués mais aussi...liés.   
Elle avait du mal à s'en rendre compte mais ils lui manquaient: Jack, Sawyer et tous les autres.  
Ils étaient devenus ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.  
Ils étaient ce qu'elle ne connaitrait probablement jamais plus: une famille...

Assise sur le lit, elle fixait le revolver auquel elle se cramponnait depuis plusieurs minites.  
On pouvait encore y distinguer du sang séché...  
Kate releva les yeux et balaya la chambre du regard.  
Une mélodie connue s'éleva du poste de radio: "You all everybody".  
Kate souris.  
C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que son visage était baigné de larme.  
Se rendre. Elle ne pouvait plus.  
Il lui fallait de l'aide.  
Oui mais qui?


	7. Jack chap 4: Besoin de savoir

**Jack, chapître 4 **Auteur: Zombie 

Incroyable. Sawyer.  
Il n'y croyait toujours pas.  
C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir à l'hôpital!  
Mais aucun doute c'était bien lui.  
Il était entré dans la chambre avec cet inimitable air teigneux, avec un "T'as pas l'air en forme Doc!" en guise de bonjour.  
Même provocation, même dédain.  
Il avait été jusqu'à fumer dans la chambre, Jack en aurait presque rit si l'infirmière, qui n'était déjà pas très commode au quotidien, n'avait failli s'étrangler en découvrant Sawyer éteignant sa cigarette à même le sol!  
Oui le même Sawyer que sur l'île...pourtant Jack avait crût déceler une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, comme si Sawyer avait qqch d'important à lui dire: Kate?   
Finalementc'était peut être juste un "merci" pour la valise que Jack lui avait renvoyé...  
Après tout Sawyer avait tjs eu du mal avec les mercis!  
N'empêche qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dépétrer de cette impression...  
Peu importe.  
ça n'était que Sawyer et il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.   
Sawyer était partis comme il était venus, laissant derrière lui un Jack désappointé...

Foutus flics.  
Non il ne connaissait pas les 2 hommes.  
Oui il pouvait les décrire succintement.  
Non il ne savait pas ce que les 2 hommes voulaient.  
Pas question de leur dire...  
Son mal de crâne empirait de même que son impression qu'un buldozer était passé par là...  
Et il etait de fort méchante humeur.  
Plus d'une heure "d'interrogatoire".  
Il en avait juste assez.  
Et puis, lui aussi se posait les mêmes questions.  
Ces types avaient dit que Kate leur avait echappé.  
Etait-elle en danger?  
Question stupide: en fuite, recherchée par presque toutes les polices du monde, oui effectivement on pouvait dire qu'elle était en danger...  
"Mais où est-elle bon sang?"  
Se mettre à parler tout seul était très mauvais signe se dit-il qd enfin il put regagner sa voiture.

Rongé d'inquiétude.  
3 jours à peine qu'il était rentré et l'angoisse était encore + forte.  
Jack évita de justesse une voiture après avoir grillé un stop.  
Le Dr Daveen avait dit repos total, comme s'il ne le savait pas!  
Mais ce qui l'attendait chez lui serait loin du repos...  
Sa mère avait repris contact avec lui par téléphone, à l'hôpital.  
Une surprise qui n'en était pas vraiment une.  
Dana Sheppard était comme ça.  
S'il avait pu poser un diagnostic, il aurait été tenté de lui coller l'étiquette "bipolaire" ou encore   
"Border Line".  
Oui sa mère avait des hauts et des bas, c'était comme cela depuis son enfance: présente, et en même temps absente; aimante et froide...  
Elle avait décidé d'entreprendre 1 ménage de printemps chez lui!  
Aucune allusion à son père.  
Pas un mot sur l'accident d'avion.  
C'était comme si ces 40 jours n'avaient jamais existé pour elle alors qu'ils restaient tellement présent  
pour lui!  
Mais au final la vie reprends tjs son cours, qu'on le veuille ou pas...   
Contre toute attente, sa mère l'attendait calmement assise dans sa cuisine.  
Son coeur s'accéléra, comme qd il était petit et qu'il avait fait des bétises...  
C'était certainement aussi du à l'apréhension pensa-t-il.  
Dana leva vers Jack un visage las.  
Cette vision eu l'effet d'une bombe.  
En un mois elle avait pris 10 ans.  
Jack avait un peu trop vite oublié qu'on lui avait enlevé son mari et son unique fils en même temps...

1 heure plus tard sa mère avait déjà quitté la maison, heure qui s'était révélée une des + difficiles de  
sa vie.  
Dana n'avait rien oublié de toute cette histoire. Mais Dana avait retrouvé son fils.  
Jack l'avait sentit tiraillée entre un reste de rancune et la joie de le revoir.  
Le silence avait était sa seule réponse.  
Mais certains silences en disent bien plus que les mots...  
Et il avait sentit une nouvelle intimité les unir.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il l'avait aperçut.  
La malette en cuir de son père.  
Il s'attendait presque à le voir surgir par la porte de la cuisine.  
Et non...  
Jack croisa le regard de sa mère.  
"On me l'a envoyé d'Australie quelques jours après le crash, c'est...ce sont... ses affaires, enfin plutot ce qu'il en reste!"  
Un silence lourd de sens s'installa entre eux.


	8. Kate chap 2: Toujours en fuite

**Kate chapitre 2** Auteur: Maira

Kate n'en pouvait plus de rouler, elle commençait à sentir la fatigue la gagner, elle avait été sotte de ne pas se reposer.

Elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours, le retour, puis son arrestation ; à nouveau sa fuite et aujourd'hui ?

Et demain ? Qu'allait-elle faire, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.  
-C'est dingue ça, pensa t-elle, je n'ai jamais autant pleurer que ces derniers temps !

Elle soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle avait peur, voilà la réalité, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait vraiment la frousse. Elle revoyait chaque jour de sa vie où elle avait agit en fugitive et elle s'en voulait. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer autant ? Elle qui avait tellement désespéré d'avoir atterrie sur cette île pour se rendre compte que finalement c'était un cadeau que la vie lui avait fait. Elle repensa à ses problèmes et à « eux »…

Qui étaient-ils? Pourquoi lui tournaient-ils toujours autour ? Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de réussir à s'échapper après l'attaque du fourgon. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour Jack, au fond elle savait que c'était eux qui l'avaient attaquer.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette situation la rendait dingue, tout devait s'arrêter. Mais à qui se confier ? A qui demander de l'aide ?

Elle avait pensé à Jack, c'était le premier qui était apparu à son esprit mais non… Elle lui avait bien assez fait de mal. Sawyer… Il avait été gentil, lui le mauvais garçon qui leur avait rendu la vie si impossible sur l'île, surtout à elle. Il s'était révélé être un faux méchant, il avait un cœur et il l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises.

Elle repensa à leur dernière rencontre quelques heures auparavant, il lui avait conseiller de se rendre, avait-il raison ? Non, il avait tort, quoi qu'il dise, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre, en tout cas, elle ne pouvait plus ! Ils allaient très certainement lui coller la mort de tous ces agents sur le dos, pourtant ce n'était pas elle, c'était eux ! Mais qui la croirait ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, que lui voulait-il ? Allait-elle un jour pouvoir vivre en paix !

Elle repensa à tous ces bons moments qu'elle avait eu avec eux sur l'île. Elle ne les oublierais jamais, il lui manquait tous, si seulement elle aurait pu les revoir ; une dernière fois…

Elle s'arrêta près d'une petite boutique, il était tard mais elle était encore ouverte, elle avait faim. Elle entra doucement, la peur au ventre, peur de se faire repérer, peur que le gérant appelle la police, peur que sa tourne mal. Quand elle entra, une vieille femme était assise à son comptoir, elle regardait la télé, quand elle vit entrer Kate, elle leva un sourcil sans doute surpris de voir une jeune femme seule entrer dans son magasin si tard. Kate se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les rayons, elle s'offrit un paquet de chips, un soda et une pomme. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya, la vieille femme n'avait pas l'air très bavarde. Alors que Kate sortait, sa photo passa à la télé. La vieille femme saisit son combiné.

Kate se dirigea vers sa moto en croquant dans sa pomme, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait apprécier une bonne pomme. Prendre une douche, manger à sa faim, jamais elle 'avait crû qu'elle pourrait goûter à ses bonheur après avoir échouer sur l'île. Elle grimpa sur sa moto et son regard rencontra celui de la vieille femme, adossé à sa vitre. Elle comprit, elle savait qui elle était et avait sûrement prévenue la police. Son regard était si étrange, remplie de peur.

Kate mit rapidement son casque et démarra en trombe, lâchant son paquet de nourriture. Alors qu'elle tournait dans l'angle de la rue, elle entendit les sirènes des voitures de police qui meuglaient. Pas de chance ! Elle allait devoir être prudente ce soir, ils savaient qu'elle était dans le coin et en moto, ça ne doit pas être difficile à repérer...

Comment allait-elle faire pour s'en sortir ? La peur commençait à la gagner mais elle se dit qu'après tout, si elle passait la nuit sans problème, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre, enfin pour le moment. Tous ces problèmes allaient finir par la rendre folle. Jusque là, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, bien sûr elle était devenue une fugitive mais elle avait survécue.

Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de pourrir sa vie ? Tout avait commencé il y a 3 ans, quand elle s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.Depuis sa vie n'avait été que fuite. Puis elle avait retrouvé son ami, son amour de jeunesse et lui aussi été mort et là encore on l'avait accusé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle !


	9. Kate chap 3: un ami qui tombe à pic

**Merci pour les Review!**

**Dragonia: oui on est bien sur 1 forum, on a pas mal d'avance, c'est pour ça que je peux poster pas mal de chapitre à la suite!**

**Kate Châpitre 3**

Elle s'arrêta près d'une cabine téléphonique, elle avait besoin d'aide, au moins pour cette nuit. Elle laissa sa moto et entra dans la cabine, là, elle décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro.

Le numéro de Sawyer. C'était lui qu'elle appellerait car il avait sûrement autant l'habitude qu'elle de ce genre de situation. Lui aussi avait eu son lot de démêlés avec la justice.

Et puis, elle ne voulait plus mêler Jack à ses problèmes. Il avait déjà trop souffert par sa faute. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix endormie de Sawyer retentit.  
-Oui ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas une erreur, si elle ne ferait pas mieux de raccrocher.  
-C'est qui bon sang ! Hurla t-il.  
Elle raccrocha alors qu'une voiture de police venait de s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la rue, sûrement alerter par la moto. Elle soupira. C'est pas vrai !

Elle sortit doucement de la cabine, avec un peu de chance il ne la verrait pas, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance.  
-Hey, mademoiselle ! L'interpella un des agents.  
Elle se retourna mais veilla à bien rester sur une zone d'ombre, et elle ne se retourna qu'à moitié.  
-Oui ?  
-C'est à vous la moto ?  
-Non, désolé.  
-Attendez !  
L'agent s'était approché mais l'autre était resté derrière, il tournait autour de la moto comme si il cherchait quelque chose. L'autre agent attrapa Kate par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face, puis il se mit à rire.  
-Hey, Georges ! Je crois qu'on vient de tomber sur un vrai coup de bol !  
L'autre leva la tête ; intéressée.  
-La fugitive des rescapés du crash, ben on l'a trouvé !  
Kate se dégagea rapidement le bras, si bien que l'agent n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle lui envoya un crochet du droit et avec une réelle facilité l'envoya au tapis, alors qu'il se relevait elle lui donna un bon coup de pied au visage, qui le fit retomber sur le sol. Mais déjà le deuxième agent était derrière elle et pointait son arme sur elle.  
-On ne bouge plus ma belle !  
Elle serra les dents et brusquement fit valser l'arme de l'agent d'un coup de pied.  
-J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle « ma belle » !  
Elle lui envoya deux coups de pieds bien placés et l'agent se plia en deux. Mais il était plus coriace que l'autre et commença à se relever alors que Kate sautait sur sa moto. Il attrapa son arme et alors qu'elle démarra, il tira plusieurs balles.

Kate sentie une des balles lui transpercer l'épaule, elle grimaça de douleur mais continua, elle le devait. La douleur était intense mais ce n'était pas le plus important, elle devait s'éloigner le plus possible d'ici avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Elle devrait aussi sûrement abandonner sa moto, et prendre une voiture. La police chercherait une moto, pas une voiture, même si il se méfierait de tout. Elle roula pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à se que la douleur devienne trop forte, elle se sentait mal et avait peur de s'évanouir, cela devenait trop dangereux. Il fallait qu'on la soigne mais comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'hôpital, vraiment hors de question ! Sawyer, non, il ne pourrait pas la soigner, mais Jack par contre…Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir, ni lui, ni aucun des autres ! Elle les mettrait tous en danger ! Hors de question !

Pourtant, il fallait quel fasse quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas rester comme ça très longtemps avec une balle dans l'épaule qui la faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Pour commencer, il lui fallait un moyen de transport. Elle laissa sa moto dans une ruelle sombre et se mit à marcher dans les rues, serrant son bras blessé contre elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, tout tournait dans sa tête, elle ne reconnaissait plus les rues.

Elle se retrouva devant un prestigieux hôtel, elle le reconnut, elle avait vu à la télévision, c'était l'hôtel où la célèbre star du rock était descendue. Mais pour elle, cette star du rock n'était autre que son ami Charlie ! Elle tenta de se recoiffer, et de cacher sa blessure et nettoyant les traces de sang sur sa veste puis entra. A la réception, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait droit comme un piquet un sourire faux aux lèvres.  
-Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?  
-Oui, je chercher un ami ?  
Il la regarda et sourit, l'air de dire : Comment vous, vous pouvez avoir un ami qui réside dans notre prestigieux hôtel !  
-Son nom, je vous pris ?  
-Charlie.  
-La star du rock ! S'étonna l'homme. Je vous en prie ! J'ai des millions de fans qui chaque jour me disent la même chose !  
-Je ne suis pas un fan ! S'énerva Kate, je l'ai rencontré quand on était coincés sur cette…  
Elle fut interrompue par Charlie, lui-même.  
-Kate !  
Elle se retourna et lui sourit.  
-Oui, c'est moi !  
Le réceptionniste les regarda, bouche bée, il n'y croyait pas. Charlie la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'écart.  
-On devrait monter à ma chambre.  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur, sans un mot et entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il la serra dans ses bras en refermant la porte.  
-Kate !  
Elle grimaça de douleur.  
-Mon dieu, tu es blessé ! Kate, même si je suis content de te revoir, tu es folle ! Tu es recherché par la police !  
-Je sais mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.  
-Je suis touché que tu es pensé à moi.  
-Claire n'est pas là ?  
-Elle est chez sa sœur.  
-Tu es blessé ! Il faut te faire soigner !  
-Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital !  
Charlie soupira. Il lui dit doucement, comme si il craignait sa réaction.  
-Tu as pensé à Jack ?  
-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il est d'ennuis !  
-Mais moi c'est pas grave !  
-Arrête !  
-Ok, écoute, je vais t'emmener chez lui.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
-Juste pour qu'il te soigne et ensuite on le laisse tranquille ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !  
Elle soupira, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?...


	10. Sawyer chap 3: Rencontre

**Sawyer, Chapitre 3 ** Auteur: Titinaw

Sawyer entra dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement de l'ex-femme de Jack.Il lui avait dit qu'il passerait peut-être la nuit chez son ex-femme après sa sortie d'hôpital. Il lui avait ainsi donner son numéro de téléphone, ainsi que son adresse.

Il fit face aux portes qui se refermaient lentement et rechercha le bouton qui l'emmènerait à l'étage souhaité. Il patienta quelques secondes puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il s'élança à grand pas vers le long couloir éclairé par des chandeliers plaqués aux murs. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et constata pour la première fois qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une résidence de riches. Le marbre recouvrait le sol et des tableaux ornaient les murs tapissés.

Il arriva enfin à l'entrée de l'appartement 16C. Il allait taper à la porte quand il arrêta son geste. Jusqu'ici, il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser, mais les appréhensions jusqu'ici refoulées ressurgirent.

Ce n'était vraiment pas évident et facile pour lui de dire à Jack que la veille il avait vu de ses propres yeux son père. Pourtant, après être sorti du bar, il avait eu l'intention de tout lui dire. Il avait pris un taxi et avait même réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, durant le trajet qui le conduisait l'hôpital. Cependant, lorsqu'il était parvenu dans sa chambre, il s'était dégonflé. Aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche. En tout cas, pas les bons. Il s'était tout simplement contenté de prendre des nouvelles de sa santé et de le remercier pour lui avoir fait parvenir sa valise. Puis il avait fui comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il avait cependant eu le temps de lire l'interrogation muette dans les yeux de Jack.

Et c'était cela qui l'avait torturé toute la nuit. Jack, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, était en droit de savoir que son père se baladait dans les ruelles de Los Angeles, et accessoirement le suivait, lui.

Il s'était suffisamment dégonflé. Et ce la ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il devait donc tout révéler à Jack. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, non ?  
Il se décida enfin à taper. Trois coups sourds se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis s'en suivit un long silence et surtout une attente qui lui parut très longue. Sawyer se rapprocha de la porte, posa la main sur l'embrasure de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, tentant d'entendre le moindre son qui lui prouverait qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cet appartement.

C'est dans cette position que Sara, l'ex-femme de Jack le découvrit. Surprise, elle fit un bond en arrière et porta une main manucurée à sa poitrine.

- Mon Dieu ! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, rétorqua-t-elle.   
Sara se souvenait de lui. Elle l'avait vu pour la première fois à leur sortie d'avion. Elle avait posé des questions au sujet des autres rescapés, mais bizarrement, Jack n'avait pas voulu parler d'eux. Sara n'avait alors pas insisté, se demandant bien pour quelle raison son ex-mari faisait tant de mystères.  
Sawyer se redressa et lui adressa un regard agacé.  
- Si vous aviez répondu plus tôt, je ne me serais pas collé à votre porte, dit-il sèchement.  
Sara plissa les yeux, étonnée du comportement farouche de cet homme. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de le laisser entrer.  
- Jack est dans le salon. A droite, au bout du couloir.

Sawyer hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon. En effet, Jack était là. Debout, faisant face à la baie vitrée et observant la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il devait être perdu dans ses pensées, car il ne se retourna pas. Sawyer s'approcha de lui et se mit lui aussi à contempler silencieusement la ville. Jack tourna la tête vers lui, et rit doucement.

- J'en étais sûr, dit-il.  
Sawyer haussa les sourcils.  
- Tu étais sûr de quoi, le doc ?  
- Que tu viendrais me voir, répondit-il. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?  
Sawyer s'éclaircit la gorge. Jack l'observait tranquillement, attentif à tous ses moindres mouvements.  
- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, commença-t-il.  
Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à ne plus tourner autour du pot.  
- As-tu…. Après le crash, as-tu retrouvé le cercueil de ton père ?


	11. Jack chap 5: Mauvaise surprise

**Jack, Chapitre5** Auteur: Zombie

Il en était là, 15 20 30 min plus tard. Dana venait de partir.  
Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de saisir la malette.  
Sa mère n'aurait jamais du la lui donner, à quoi servait de remuer la passé à part faire du mal?  
Trop tard. Elle était là devant lui.  
Il fallait l'ouvrir.

Jack la vida sur la table.  
Clés de voiture, clés de maison, cartes routières, rien de bien interressant.  
La montre...  
Jack eut un pinsement au coeur, il se revoyait très distinctement la choisir pour Noël.  
Il avait tjs pensé qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas.  
Plusieurs feuilles attirèrent son attention: il y avait 2 dossiers médicaux, ou plutot des "morceaux" de dossier: de nombreuses pages avaient été arrachées, plus aucun nom ni aucune données personnelles.  
Qu'est-ce que son père -à la retraite forcée à cause de lui- faisait avec des dossiers de patient?  
Puis il les trouva, 2 cartes d'identité.  
A ce moment là il sût que son quotidien allait basculer.  
Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.  
Un mauvais cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
Jack sentit des gouttes de sueur perler de son front.  
Sueur froide oui.

2 cartes dont il reconnu immédiatement les photos.  
Et pourtant 2 cartes aux noms inconnus: Joan Hart et Jane Fields  
Jack remercia le ciel d'être assis sans pouvoir détacher les yeux des photos de Kate et Sarah...

Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Jack se decida à bouger.  
Il voulait reprendre les choses en main, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il voit Sarah.  
3 jours qu'il était rentré et ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis la 1ère nuit après son retour.  
Jack n'y avait pas fait attention du fait de leurs problèmes mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que Sarah l'avait délibéremment évité...

Il pris les clés de sa BMW et se dirigea vers sa voiture.  
Elle était garée dans la rue cette fois, il avait eu une petite apréhension au moment de la mettre au parking sous terrain.  
Idiot. Si quelqu'un voulait l'agresser, il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire dans la rue...  
Il mit le moteur en route, démarra puis jetta un coup d'oeil dans le rétro: il ne se reconnaissait plus.  
Bien sur il avait perdu du poids durant ces 40 jours, mais ces cernes le métamorphosaient. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, sans compter ce regard hagard...

Son attention fût détourné par la voiture qui venait d'entrer dans sa rue, une limousine. Tiens il ne savait pas que des stars habitaient dans son quartier...  
Il pris la direction de l'appartement de Sarah, et déjà il ne pensait plus à la limousine...

L'appartement sur Passads Road était une acquisition de Sarah, elle comptait le redécorer pour le louer, une mine d'or disait-elle.  
Il etait vite devenu sa résidence pricipale...  
Plus de 200 appartements sur 10 étages en plein coeur de Los Angeles.  
Elle habitait le 16c au 1er étage, elle avait tjs pesté de ne pas pouvoir habiter le dernier étage, là où l'air est "pur"...

Arrivé devant l'appartement,les mains moites, Jack frappa, même s'il avait tjs un double de la clé.  
A peine 2 secondes plus tard, Sarah ouvrait la porte.  
Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais il crût déceler une once de surprise teintée de tristesse dans son regard.  
"J'espère que je ne te dérange pas"  
"Je suis heureuse de te voir Jack"  
"Vraiment?"  
Jack s'en voulu immédiatement. Son ton agressif avait peiné Sarah, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de réponse, et Sarah était une des clés de l'enigme.  
"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est-ce pas?"  
3 coups résonnèrent à la porte.  
Non ce n'était pas le moment.  
"Je ne comprends rien Jack, attends une minute je vais répondre"  
"Pas question"  
Jack agrippa le bras de Sarah.  
"Jack tu me fais mal, arrêtes de faire l'enfant!"  
Jack grimaça puis lacha le bras de Sarah "Désolé"

Sarah se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'il pris place dans le salon.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas entrer.  
Lorqu'il tourna la tête, il ne fut même pas surpris de le voir, désormais il s'attendait à tout.  
Sawyer.  
Que voulait-il?


	12. Sawyer chap 4: Le temps des révélations

**Sawyer, chapitre 4 **Auteur: Titinaw

Jack lui fit face brusquement.  
- Quoi ?  
Sawyer roula des yeux, et reprit un ton légèrement plus sarcastique :  
- As-tu retrouvé le cercueil de ton père sur l'île ?

Les yeux presque vitreux et le teint pâle, Jack se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le canapé. Sawyer leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait aimé se trouver à des milles lieux de là.   
Jack posa une main sur son visage et finalement, au bout de quelques secondes pesantes, il porta son regard lassant sur Sawyer. Puis il se pencha en avant et demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe, Sawyer ? Tu peux me le dire ?  
Faussement désinvolte, il prit place face au doc, sur un fauteuil. Il pensa tout d'abord tourner autour du pot, lui raconter son séjour à L.A, ou même encore lui parler de Kate et du fait que qu'une ou plusieurs personnes la recherchaient. Mais les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent les suivants :  
- J'ai vu ton père hier après-midi.  
Sous le choc, Jack recula sur son siège, abasourdi. Sawyer l'observait, ne sachant pas exactement ce que pouvait bien penser et ressentir Jack.  
- Je sais que tout ça a l'air complètement insensé. Tu penses sans doute que je devrais aller faire un tour chez les fous, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu.  
- C'était pour ça que tu es venu à l'hôpital hier ?  
- Oui. Mais je me suis dégonflé au dernier moment.  
Jack baissa la tête, et Sawyer détourna la tête. Voilà, il venait de lui dire qui il avait vu la veille. Mais après ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Jack était un homme de science, terre à terre. Lui non plus ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Mais alors comment expliquer ce qu'il avait vu ? Il n'était pas fou.  
- Tout ça est complètement irréel, murmura Jack. Mon père est mort. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, bordel ! 

Sawyer fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une cigarette de son étui. Le moment était peut-être mal choisi, mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains.  
- Tu ne me crois pas, alors ?  
Jack le fixa de ses yeux sombres.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sawyer… Il s'est passé tellement de choses, que presque plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner à présent. Es-tu sûr de toi ? Peut-être que cette personne ressemblait à mon père.  
- Il avait les mêmes traits que ton père. Il se tenait derrière moi, portant les mêmes vêtements que je lui avais vu en Australie. Et pour couronner le tout, il me fixait. Moi ! Et pas une autre personne. Cela fait beaucoup, je trouve.  
- Tu te trouvais où ? Lui as-tu parlé ?  
- Je me trouvais dans un bar, tout proche de mon hôtel. Le temps que je me retourne, il avait disparu.  
Jack posa sa tête entre ses mains.  
Sawyer ne savait plus que dire. Finalement, tout avait été plus simple sur leur île. Du moins au départ.  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.  
- Tu étais sobre ?  
Cette question souleva instantanément en Sawyer une bouffé de colère.  
- Je l'étais suffisamment le toubib. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serai jamais venu te voir. Ce type ressemblait tellement à ton père. Et ce regard qu'il posait sur moi était si… bizarre. Les chances que son sosie se soit retrouvé au même endroit que moi, au même moment, sont plutôt faibles.  
Sawyer se leva, ne laissant pas la possibilité à Jack de répondre. Il jeta sa cigarette toujours éteinte sur la table basse, puis rétorqua :  
- Je comprends que tu ne me crois pas. Je vais m'en aller. J'ai rempli ma mission. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, point.

Jack ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant Sawyer prendre le chemin de la sortie. Le mot sosie avait déclenché en lui toutes sortes d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis soudain, un souvenir enfui au fond de lui, ressurgit.  
Il se leva rapidement et partit à la suite de Sawyer.  
- Sawyer ! appela-t-il. Attends.  
Sawyer se retourna, agacé et pressé d'en finir.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon père avait un jumeau.  
Sawyer lui lança un regard abasourdi. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait vu son frère jumeau ?  
Jack lut tout de suite l'interrogation dans le regard de Sawyer.  
- Ma grand-mère a donné naissance à mon père et son frère dans un petit hôpital de campagne. L'accouchement s'est mal passé. Son frère a été déclaré mort-né. Ma grand-mère n'a même pas pu le voir. Le soir même, la morgue de l'hôpital dans laquelle se trouvait le corps a pris feu. Ils n'ont jamais pu retrouvé le corps.

Sawyer enregistra ces informations et laissa son regard errer dans le couloir. Le père de jack avait eu un frère jumeau. Mais on n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps. La mère n'avait même pas pu faire ses adieux à son fils. En définitive, aucun membre de la famille de Jack n'avait eu la preuve que l'un des jumeaux était bien mort. Et si finalement, il n'était pas décédé ?  
Non, cela était impossible. Plus le temps défilait, plus tout paraissait inextricablement complexe. Car même s'il s'agissait du jumeau du père de Jack, pourquoi le suivait-il lui ? Comment pouvait-il le connaître ? Et surtout que lui voulait-il ?  
Il leva les yeux et les posa sur Jack. Apparemment, les réflexions du doc avaient suivi le même cheminement.


	13. Kate chap 4: occasion manquée

**Kate, chapitre 5 **Auteur: Maira

Charlie lui passa délicatement une veste sur le dos.  
-Tu saignes beaucoup, on pourrait se poser des questions.  
Elle lui sourit, Charlie était si gentil.

Ils descendirent doucement le grand escalier de marbre de l'hôtel escorté par deux gardes du corps. Kate sourit, elle avait l'habitude d'être escortée mais pas par ce genre de gorille. Ils arrivèrent devant une longue limousine, très chic.  
-Tu n'as pas plus discret ? Demanda Kate en souriant.  
-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus discret dans ton cas.

Elle monta dans la voiture, suivit de Charlie, son épaule la faisait souffrir. Son bras tout entier la lançait. Elle se sentit mal tout à coup. Charlie l'avait compris, il lui offrit un verre d'eau. Elle s'appuya sur son siège et regarda la route défiler devant elle. Une vie de star lui aurait sûrement beaucoup plus à elle aussi. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement pour elle. Elle soupira, la chose qu'elle craignait le plus allait enfin se produire. Sa rencontre avec Jack, la première depuis leur retour de l'île. Cette île, quand elle y repensait, elle aurait tant aimé y rester.

Elle était là, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit Charlie l'interpeller.  
-Kate ! On y est.  
Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire trahissait son appréhension, il lui prit la main.  
-Ca va aller, la rassura t-il, Jack va te soigner et c'est tout. On n'est pas là pour te juger et Jack ne l'a jamais fait.   
-Je sais. Je n'aime pas vous mêler à mes problèmes mais là, c'est un cas d'urgence. Elle sourit en montrant son épaule.  
Ils descendirent de la limousine et Charlie demanda au chauffeur de s'éloigner.

-J'attire les fans, ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais tu sais que ma côte de popularité est vraiment remonté depuis mon retour. Alors, je …enfin, peut-être que tu préfère y aller seule ?  
Kate sourit, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Charlie.  
-Merci, ça va aller. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Embrasse Claire et le bébé pour moi.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'imposant immeuble où habitait Jack et qui se tenait devant elle. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de pousser l'imposante porte et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva devant la porte de Jack, son cœur se mit à battre très vite, elle appréhender tellement cet instant, ces retrouvailles et pourquoi au fond ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle leva un doigt vers le bouton de la sonnette et arrivée à quelques centimètres, elle se retint. Etais-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Le sang semblait s'être arrêter de couler et elle allait plutôt bien. Mais elle venait de recevoir une balle et si elle ne se soigner pas son état pourrait empirer d'heure en heure. Elle devait le faire, elle pressa doucement la sonnette.

Elle attendit cinq bonnes minutes, puis commença à s'éloigner, il n'était pas là. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir, Kate sursauta, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'allure frêle sortit.   
-Vous chercher Jack, c'est mon voisin ?  
-Oui.   
-Il est sortit, vous l'avez raté de peu.  
Elle sourit.  
-Merci.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et poussa la porte, là, elle se laissa tomber sur une des marches et laissa les larmes l'envahirent. Toute sa vie n'avait été que ça : raté ! Elle avait raté tout ce qu'elle avait fait et elle se demander si après tout le fait qu'elle venait de raté Jack n'était pas un signe. Elle avait encore une chance de l'épargner. Pour cela, il suffisait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle se releva et dévala les escaliers, elle s'empressa de quitter le bâtiment. Elle devait s'éloigner de tout et ça le plus vite possible. Mais lorsqu'elle quitta le bâtiment, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, une grosse berline noire était garée en face avec trois hommes à l'intérieur. Ils l'observaient….

Elle se mit à courir, au même instant, la grosse berline démarra en trombe.  
-Mon dieu, pensa Kate, je suis suivie…  
Elle devait réfléchir vite et trouver une solution rapidement, premièrement et c'était le plus urgent, elle devait échapper à ces hommes en noir qui la poursuivaient, et deuxièmement, elle devait soigner sa blessure avant que les choses n'empirent.

Elle se fondit dans la foule, espérant qu'il la lâcherait mais elle ignorait si il la suivait toujours. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit la voiture qui arrivait, alors sans perdre une seconde elle se précipita dans une petite ruelle et se cacha derrière une grosse benne à ordure. Elle attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Elle se leva soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta….


	14. Jack chap 6 : Destin

**Jack chapitre 4 **Auteur: Zombie

Jack était perdu, abasourdis.  
Il n'essayait même plus de comprendre.  
Tout s'enchainait trop vite.  
Toute sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge...  
Assis en face de lui, Sawyer n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état.   
Pour la 1ère fois il se sentit proche de lui.  
Ils étaient si différents, et pourtant...  
Jack croisa le regard de Sawyer.  
Il y vit son propre reflet.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils étaient désormais impliqués tous les 2.  
Mais impliqué dans quoi?

"Ce n'est pas tout Sawyer"  
Sawyer leva vers Jack un regard perplexe.  
"J'ai trouvé ça"  
Et Jack lui raconta tout d'un trait, la malette, les dossiers médicaux, les cartes d'identité.  
Plus il racontait, plus il était soulagé, c'était comme se délester d'un enorme poids.  
Quant à Sawyer, c'était tout à fait l'inverse, il semblait se décomposer.  
Puis Jack le vit sourire.  
Il s'arrêta  
"Tu trouves ça drôle?"  
Jack n'y croyait pas.  
Sawyer recommencait déjà à l'enerver!  
Quand il éclata franchement de rire, Jack resta interloqué quelques secondes.  
"Excuse moi toubib mais franchement, y'a de quoi rire: je me retrouve avec 1 gars ressussité collé aux fesses, que ce soit ton père ou son jumeau, c'est même combat. Ce type se ballade avec les cartes d'identité de ta gentille femme parfaite et de la criminelle number one des USA, qui elle s'est fait la malle, et au milieu de tout ça y'a nous 2, et bon, on peut pas franchement parler d'entente parfaite, t'es bien d'accord?"  
Jack ne put s'empecher de sourire.  
"Résultat on nage en pleine science fiction et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de retourner sur cette putai d'ile!"  
Jack éclata de rire à son tour.  
Sawyer avait bien résumé la situation grotesque dans laquelle ils étaient.  
Mais ils stoppèrent vite.  
Ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la pression...

Maintenant il fallait trouver des réponses.  
Et pour cela ils allaient devoir faire équipe.  
Jack grimaça.  
ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça mais il n'avait pas le choix.   
Et puis Sawyer était venu de son plein gré, et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant.  
"Sarah"   
Jack ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parler tout haut.  
Il fixa Sawyer.  
"Sarah est la seule à pouvoir nous éclairer"  
Ils entendirent la porte claquer.  
Non pas ça!

Jack se précipita dans le hall.  
Personne.   
Elle venait de s'enfuir.  
Il sortit de l'appartement et coura vers l'ascenceur tandis que Sawyer regardait par la fenêtre la direction que prenait Sarah.   
L'ascenseur était déjà pris.  
Forcément.   
Il prit les escaliers.  
Il ne fallait pas la perdre de vue!  
Sawyer cria à Jack la direction que Sarah avait pris.  
La ruelle derrière l'immeuble.  
Jack quitta le bruit assourdissant de la ville pour la tranquille ruelle.   
Pas de Sarah.  
Il allait faire demi tour quand il vit une forme bouger derrière la benne à ordure.  
Si Sarah croyait qu'elle pouvait lui échapper, elle se trompait!   
Il s'approcha doucement quand la personne se releva.  
Ce n'était pas Sarah, elle était brune.  
Elle titubait en marchant dans le sens opposé.  
Elle ne l'avait même pas vu.  
Jack fronça les sourcils.  
ça ne pouvait pas être elle...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.  
Elle sursauta avant de se retourner.  
Kate. 

Jack avait l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de point dans le ventre, et en même temps il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire et encore moins quoi dire.  
Kate était pâle, elle semblait effrayée.  
Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.  
Du sang.  
C'est la seule chose que Jack eut le temps de repérer avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans ses bras.


	15. Jack chapitre 7: Premier face à face

**Jack chapitre 5 **Auteur: Zombie

Jack regardait Kate dormir.  
Tout avait l'air si serein, ELLE avait l'air si sereine, loin de l'agitation des dernières heures.  
Ses yeux lui piquotaient.  
Il l'avait veillé toute la nuit. C'était plus fort que lui.  
La balle avait traversé l'épaule, Dieu merci, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'extraire!  
L'hemorragie arrêtée, il n'avait plus eu qu'à désinfecter et bander la plaie.  
Mais les tissus étaient enflammés, dès le début de la matinée, il lui rapporterait de la pénicilline, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour éviter l'infection.   
Jack se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
Non, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.  
Pour elle, pour lui, pour tout le monde...

"J...Jack"   
Il releva les yeux et lui sourit.  
Il lut tellement de détresse en elle que ça lui coupa le souffle.  
Il la sentait si vulnérable!  
"Tout va bien Kate, ton épaule n'est pas grièvement touchée, dans qq jours tout ira mieux!"  
Elle acquiesca.  
"Je suis désolée de vous mêler à tout ça" murmura-t-elle  
"Le hazard fait parfois bien les choses, et puis regarde Sawyer ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber, il dort comme un bébé"   
Kate laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire quand Sawyer grogna dans son sommeil, puis la tristesse s'empara d'elle à nouveau.  
"Ne me juge pas Jack" dit-elle sans cesser de fixer ses yeux.   
Surpris, Jack fronça les sourcils.  
"Loin de moi cette idée crois moi, seulement je pense que tu serais plus en sécurité en prison..."  
"Les choses sont compliquées..." lacha-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.  
Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage si pâle.  
Jack serra les poings. Il se sentait impuissant.  
"Parfois se confier soulage"  
Kate baissa les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
Réaction typique de Kate se dit Jack.  
1 pas en avant, 2 en arrière...

Soudain elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.  
"Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?"  
Jack se sentit pris au dépourvu, troublé par la question il eut un moment d'hésitation et détourna ses yeux.  
Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé.  
Dans une certaine mesure il avait confiance en elle, mais pas totalement, surtout depuis ce qu'il avait découvert sur Sarah et elle...   
Mais il voulait tellement lui faire confiance...  
"Tu sais que je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour te venir en aide"   
C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à lui dire.  
"Je sais..." lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
"Parle moi Kate"

"Tu veux vraiment m'aider?"  
Jack la regarda avec étonnement. Il hôcha la tête.  
Ce n'était plus la Kate vulnérable et effondrée de l'instant précedent, mais la Kate sûre d'elle et déterminée.  
"Alors il va falloir me faire un minimum confiance"  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre.  
"Quelle heure est-il?"  
Jack avait perdu la notion du temps.  
Il regarda sa montre. 8h30. Déjà?  
"Les magasins vont ouvrir. J'ai besoin de vêtements Jack, ceux de la prison ne sont pas franchement discrets, sans parler des taches de sang!  
J'ai aussi besoin d'un shampoing colorant, et de lunettes de soleil."   
Elle s'arrêta et chercha l'approbation de Jack.  
Il nota mentalement la facilité qu'elle avait de passer de la femme vulnérable à celle de meneuse de troupe.   
"D'accord" lui répondit-il après qq secondes de réflexion.   
"Mais il faut qu'on parle, j'ai découvert que..."  
"On parlera. Promis"  
Jack soupira. Inutile de discuter.  
Il se releva pour réveiller Sawyer quand Kate le retint par le bras.  
"Merci Jack"  
Jack lui sourit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que l'aider et la protéger? 

Réveiller Sawyer fut une autre paire de manche.  
D'abord grognon, il se montra franchement désagréable.   
L'humeur de Sawyer était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis, et il commença à s'enerver quand il entendit le rire de Kate.   
Tout ça avait au moins l'interêt de lui rendre le sourire! 

Jack n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Kate avec lui.  
S'il n'avait pas totalement confiance en elle, il avait encore moins confiance en lui!  
Il essaya de chasser ces idées de la tête en se dirigeant vers le supermarché du coin.  
Il se borna à suivre les exigeances de Kate sans penser à autre chose, mais son manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir.  
Il passa prendre les antibiotiques à l'hopital en évitant tout contact avec ses collègues, et moins de 2h plus tard il était de retour.  
Il fut agacé de trouver Kate sur pied dans le salon, elle avait besoin de repos!  
Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer.  
Elle et Sawyer étaient penchés sur ce qui ressemblait à un grand plan.  
Jack s'en voulu d'être suspicieux mais demanda séchement: "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"  
Ils sursautèrent tous les 2, puis leurs yeux se croisèrent avant de se poser sur Jack.  
Kate sourit "Ok. Je t'explique"


	16. Kate chapître 5: Enfin en sureté

**Kate, chapitre 6 **Auteur: Maira

Jack, c'était bien lui ! Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle voulut lui parler mais déjà la douleur reprit le dessus et puis le trou noir…

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait noir dans la pièce, pourtant, elle sentait une présence, une ombre assise près d'elle, qui l'observait. Pendant un cours instant, elle eu peur, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit en prison ? Non, les souvenirs affluèrent, elle se souvenait de tout, elle se souvenait de Jack… C'était lui qui était là, près d'elle, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle voulut se redresser mais elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement, sans hurler de douleur, l'ombre s'approcha d'elle.  
-Ne bouge pas, tu as besoin de repos.  
-Merci…   
Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à exprimer, elle aurait tellement voulut lui dire plus.  
Il sourit en allumant la petite lampe, la lumière aveugla Kate qui referma brusquement les yeux.  
-Pardon, s'excusa doucement Jack.

D'un regard, elle balaya la pièce, Sawyer était là, assis sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart, il observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, impassible ; les bras croisés sur son torse.  
Jack sentit le regard de Kate qui observait Sawyer.  
-Sawyer est là, nous sommes là pour t'aider.  
Elle ne répondit rien, elle fixait toujours Sawyer et lui aussi mais leurs regards semblaient vides, dépourvus de toutes émotions.  
-Dis nous ce qui c'est passé ? Tenta Jack.  
-Je suis fatiguée, murmura Kate.  
-Ok, Jack hocha la tête, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et éteignit la lumière avant de reprendre sa place près de Kate.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se sentait exténuée. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle Jack était toujours là, le visage enfouie dans ses mains.   
-J…Jack, appela t-elle.  
Elle le vit lever la tête vers elle en souriant et lui jeta un regard plein de désespoir, elle allait mal, physiquement et mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Pourquoi le destin l'avait ramené vers Jack, et Sawyer, ils ne doivent pas êtres mêlés à ces problèmes, c'est trop dangereux !  
Soudain, elle l'entendit lui parler et le regarda, il tentait de la rassurer.  
-Tout va bien Kate, ton épaule n'est pas grièvement touché dans quelques jours tout ira mieux !  
Elle lui sourit, tout cela était vraiment injuste.  
-Je suis désolé de vous mêler à tout ça.   
Désormais, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devait bien accepter le fait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle les avait mêlé à ces problèmes et que ces hommes en auraient autant après elle qu'après eux.  
-Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, et puis regarde Sawyer ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber, il dort comme un bébé.   
Elle observa Sawyer, celui-ci émit un petit grognement, ce qui la fit rire. Mais ce petit instant fut trop court avant que la triste réalité revienne hanter ses pensées et soudain, elle se sentit si mal, si malheureuse, elle sentit les larmes la gagner.  
-Ne me juges pas Jack, lui dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.   
Elle le sentit surpris par sa requête. Il était tout ce qui lui restait, lui et Sawyer mais Sawyer c'était Sawyer. Elle avait besoin de leur soutien, de son soutien…  
-Parfois se confier soulage…  
Jack voulait qu'elle se confie à lui, qu'elle lui raconte ce qui se passait mais ça, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur dire ce qu'elle savait, cela les mettrais en danger. Ils l'étaient déjà suffisamment, par sa faute.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle allait finir par craquer et ça, ça ne devait surtout pas arriver, pas devant Jack. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à la suite des événements et vite.  
Il fallait qu'elle organise la suite et malheureusement Jack et Sawyer seraient de la partie. Elle leva la tête vers Jack et à nouveau plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda t-elle.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il ne répondit pas aussitôt, elle se sentit blessée, trahit. Elle le vit détourner le regard, comme si il voulait qu'elle ne lise pas en lui, elle était déçue, mais au fond, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle l'avait mêler à ses problèmes sans rien lui expliquer, lui aussi avez du se sentir mal, se demander si elle avait confiance en lui.  
-Tu sais que je ferais tout mon possible pour te venir en aide…  
Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il l'avait dévié, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas confiance ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et soupira, jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de pleurer que ces dernières heures.  
-Je sais… articula t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait envie de pleurer et de partir, elle ne savait plus si son plan allait marcher, si il allait vraiment l'aider. Lui, tout comme Sawyer lui avait conseillé de se rendre, allaient-ils l'aider ? Elle en douter à cet instant précis. Il devait avoir sentit qu'il l'avait blessé, troublé même car il lui demanda.  
-Parle moi Kate.  
Elle se releva légèrement, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit.  
-Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?  
Elle devait être sûr et après tout si il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas l'aider.  
Elle sentit son regard étonné glisser sur elle, puis, il hocha la tête. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, déterminée et prête pour la suite des événements.  
-Alors il va falloir me faire un minimum confiance.  
Elle se sentit obliger de lui dire ça, il l'avait vraiment blessé en lui disant qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ou plutôt en le lui faisant comprendre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait jour, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte !  
- Quel heure est-il ?  
Elle vit regarder sa montre.  
-8H30. Déjà ?  
Elle lui demanda de lui apporter des vêtements, en effet elle avait toujours ceux de la prison, autant dire que ce n'était pas très discret, la veste que Charlie lui avait laissé était couverte de sang ce qui n'était pas plus discret. Elle lui demanda aussi un shampooing colorant et des lunettes de soleil.  
-D'accord.   
Il se leva et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lui dit.  
-Mais il faut qu'on parle, j'ai découvert que…  
Elle l'interrompit.  
-On parlera. Promis.  
Parler ? Il n'avait pas le temps, du moins pour le moment.  
Elle le vit se retourner, il était déçu, vraiment, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, il lui en voulait de ne rien lui dire, de toujours tout lui cacher et ça elle le savait, elle soupira et l'attrapa par le bras.  
-Merci Jack.

Il lui sourit, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, de son soutien.  
Jack se dirigea vers Sawyer qu'il réveilla, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire, Sawyer était d'humeur maussade, elle sourit, puis se mit à rire en voyant que Jack commençait à s'énerver, décidément ces deux-là ne s'entendrait jamais.

Quand Jack quitta la pièce, Kate se retrouva seule avec Sawyer, cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment en sachant ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière entrevue.  
-Alors, tu n'as pas suivie mon conseil !  
Elle se leva, doucement, la douleur se réveilla, elle serra son bras. Sawyer se leva et avança vers elle, il l'avait vu grimacer de douleur.  
-Ca va ? Demanda t-il inquiet.  
-Oué, pas de problème !  
Sawyer se redressa et l 'observa.  
-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle agacée de sentir Sawyer la regardait.  
-C'est toi qui m'a appelé en pleine nuit l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle ne répondit pas, il sourit. Il avait donc raison, c'était bien elle.  
-Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'adresses à moi, tu ne m'as donc pas oublié !  
-Comment le pourrais-je, sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle attrapa une pomme et s'installa.  
-Faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle.  
-Plus tard, lâcha t-elle les yeux dans le vide.  
-Non ! La voix de Sawyer claqua dans l'air, il avait presque hurlé.   
Elle le regarda surprise.  
-Je ne suis pas Jack ! Continua t-il, impassible. Il fait peut-être tout ce que tu lui demandes sans se poser la moindre question mais moi c'est différent, alors répond moi.  
Elle soupira.  
-Je suis innocente de ce dont on m'accuse.  
Elle le vit rire.  
-Mais oui Kate, bien sûr, on dit tous ça quand ils nous arrêtent !  
Elle s'énerva.  
-Je suis vraiment innocente !  
Il la regarda, elle avait vraiment l'air très sûr d'elle. Depuis qu'il avait appris son passé douteux sur l'île, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme potentiellement innocente, depuis le début, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois, pour lui, elle était coupable et c'est tout. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait ainsi, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Etait-ce possible qu'elle soit innocente ?  
- j'ai eu un problème, je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre. Juste qu'il y a un objet, un tout petit objet qui peut m'innocenter, il faut que je le retrouve.  
-Hein ? Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Mais tu ne m'as pas tout dis.  
-En effet, et je n'en ai pas l'intention !  
-Attends une minute !  
Mais déjà, elle s'était levée.  
-Il me faut un ordinateur, Jack n'en a pas un ?  
-Et bien tu sais, on n'a pas encore emménagé lui et moi, c'est seulement en projet alors tu sais… Plaisanta Sawyer.  
-Je ne plaisante pas !  
-J'en sais rien, et puis on n'est pas chez Jack, mais chez Sarah !   
-Sarah ?  
Kate s'était figé, que faisaient-ils là alors que Sarah, elle-même, n'était pas là ! Il lut dans ses pensées puisqu'il lui répondit.  
-On devait lui parler d'un truc qu'on a découvert Jack et moi mais elle s'est sauvée. Mais toi aussi tu dois êtres au courant !  
Kate le regarda, surprise et intriguée.  
-Bien sûr, continua t-il, tu en sais des choses toi aussi…


	17. Kate chapitre 6: Un plan à l'horizon

Désolé pour la non mise à jour, mais là j'ai tous les chapitres, j'en poste 2 ce soir, les autres suivrant rapidement !

**Kate, chapitre 6 **Auteur: Maira

-Quoi ! S'eclama t-elle. Comment le pourrais-je ?  
- Je sais pas.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Elle le regarda, il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose.  
-J'ai juste l'intuition que tu en sais plus que t'en dis sur Sarah, je dirais même que tu la connais.  
Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.  
-Tu as tort. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve un ordinateur, il me faut les plans.  
-Les plans de quoi ?  
-Tu verras !  
- Kate !  
Mais déjà la jeune femme était entrée dans une petite pièce, elle jeta un regard et sourit.  
-Et ben voilà ! Un ordinateur !  
Elle se dirigea vers l'appareil et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire se retrouva entrain d'imprimer les fameux plans dont elle parlait depuis tout à l'heure.  
-Et bien, c'est ça qu'on apprend aux femmes en prison ? Demanda Sawyer, surpris par l'habileté avec laquelle la jeune femme maniait l'appareil.  
Kate lui sourit. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt et après avoir débarrassé la table, y déposa les plans. Sawyer les observa.  
-C'est les plans de quoi ?  
Mais Kate ne lui répondit pas, elle commençait déjà à lui montrer un endroit sur le plan.  
-C'est dans cette pièce que se trouve l'objet que je dois récupérer.  
Sawyer observa l'endroit, il balaya ensuite la carte du regard et quand il arriva en bas du plan, il vit quelque chose, quelque chose d'écrit mais trop petit pour qu'il arrive à le lire. Il se retourna, sa veste, elle était sur la chaise où il avait passé la nuit, il se dirigea vers elle.  
-Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Kate.  
Sans répondre, il se dirigea vers la chaise et attrapa ses lunettes dans une des poches. Kate sourit.  
-Oula, c'est un sourire plein de sous-entendus ça !  
-Pas du tout ! Se défendit Kate.  
Ils furent interrompus par une voix provenant de derrière eux.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
Ils sursautèrent tout les deux, mais ce n'était que Jack, heureusement. Elle lui sourit.  
-Ok, je t'explique.   
-Tu m'expliques quoi ? C'est quoi ce plan.  
-Je dois récupérer un objet qui se trouve ici.  
-C'est pas vrai !  
Jack et Kate se retournèrent vers Sawyer qui avait l'air complètement paniqué.  
-Kate, tu veux quand même pas entrer dans ce bâtiment !  
Sawyer venait de déchiffrer les petites lettres noires qu'il n'avait pas réussit à lire.  
-Quel bâtiment ? S'énerva Jack qui ne comprenait rien. Et c'est quoi cet objet dont tu parles ! Et puis, tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu dois te reposer ! Tu as eu de la chance avec ton bras mais si tu ne fais pas attention …  
Il s'arrêta et respira, cela ne servait à rien de crier. Il observa Kate. Celle-ci soupira et se dirigea vers le balcon, elle ouvrit les fenêtres et sortit. Elle avait besoin de respirer deux secondes et peut-être que Jack profiterais de ces deux secondes pour se calmer !

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas.   
-Je suis désolé.  
C'était Jack, elle le savait, avant même qu'il parle elle savait que c'était lui, il détestait se disputer avec elle. Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas et continua de fixer devant elle, elle voyait toute la ville de là-haut.  
-La vue est magnifique…murmura t-elle.  
-C'est vrai. Moi et Sarah venions souvent ici, lorsque nous étions mariés.  
-Je croyais que nous étions chez toi mais Sawyer m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas.   
-C'est vrai, je voulais parler à Sarah, Sawyer et moi avons découvert des choses importantes.  
C'est de ça dont il avait voulut lui parler quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir, lui promettant qu'ils pourraient discuter plus tard. Mais à cet instant, elle regrettait beaucoup de ne pas l'avoir laissé parler. Elle se retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Qu'avez-vous découvert ?  
Elle le vit sourire, pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés, il n'allait pas s'en priver, il allait la faire languir, tout comme elle faisait avec lui.   
-On devrait rentrer, il fait frais et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu tombes malade, en plus, tu dois m'expliquer l'histoire qui va avec ton plan !  
Kate se mit à rire, ce qu'il venait de faire était très subtil. Il lui sourit.  
-Mais avant, tu devrais prendre une douche. Fais attention à ton épaule.  
Il quitta le balcon et elle se remit à observer la ville, le soleil qui était apparu quelques heures plus tôt était désormais complètement dissimulé par une masse importante de nuage, le ciel s'était assombri et il faisait frais. Il allait très certainement pleuvoir. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et sourit.  
-Jack, je vais…  
Elle stoppa, ce n'était pas Jack mais Sawyer, il avait l'air très en colère.   
-Tu es folle !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai vu le nom du bâtiment où tu veux entrer !  
Kate s'approcha des portes du balcon et les referma.  
-Doucement, lui dit-elle.  
-T'inquiète, Jack est sortit, il n'entendra pas tes petits secrets !  
-Oh, ça va ! Je ne veux pas qu'il en sache trop ! C'est dangereux !  
-Vu le bâtiment que c'est, tu m'étonnes que ce soit dangereux !  
-Arrêtes Sawyer, je t'en prie ! Où est parti Jack ?  
-Nous chercher un petit déjeuner. Mais ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi l'objet que tu tiens tant à récupérer se trouve là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec eux ?


	18. Sawyer chapitre 5: Captivité

**Chapitre 5, Sawyer Auteur: Titinaw **

Mettre le nez dehors l'aida grandement à évacuer toutes les émotions qu'il avait contenu avec tant de difficulté dans l'appartement. Sawyer enfonça plus profondément son stetson sur sa tête et les mains dans les poches de jeans, il se mit à marcher lentement dans la ruelle déserte. Dans la pénombre et le silence absolu, il laissa dériver ses pensées. 

Tout se précipitait et cela ne lui plaisait pas : les histoires de famille de Jack, la venue de Kate, le plan qu'elle avait élaboré…  
Il ne savait que penser de la requête de Kate. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas avoué quel était l'objet qu'elle désirait récupérer. Cela l'agaçait et l'attrister en même temps. Pourquoi tant de secrets? Kate s'entourait si copieusement de mystères qu'il était parfois difficile de lui accorder pleinement sa confiance. Cependant, contre toute attente, il avait foi en elle. Sawyer sourit intérieurement. Son grand cœur le perdrait. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour aider Kate. Et celle-ci le savait aussi. Ceci dit, Jack restait sur ses gardes. Et il avait certainement raison d'adopter ce comportement. D'autant plus que le moment était mal choisi pour aller faire la chasse au trésor. Après tout, tâche de rousseur était blessée, recherchée par les autres, et cerise sur le gâteau, elle était aussi en cavale. Le moment de commettre un tel acte n'était décidément pas propice.  
Une autre chose le minait également. Jack. Même s'il faisait bonne figure, il voyait très bien que quelque chose lui trottait à la tête. Il l'avait observé. Et il avait constaté que Jack avait une façon très bizarre de regarder Kate. C'était comme s'il disséquait et analysait chaque mouvement, chaque intonation de voix, chaque battement de cils de la jeune femme. Aurait-il connaissance de quelque chose à son sujet que lui-même ne savait pas ?   
Quant à Sara, il l'avait à peine entr'aperçu. Au moment de sortir de l'appartement pour prendre l'air, elle était sortie de son refuge et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. D'une voix hésitante et frémissante, elle lui avait demandé si Jack lui avait parlé d'elle. Cela aussi l'avait grandement intrigué. Il devrait lui demander des explications. Tout était si inextricablement compliqué depuis leur retour au pays. 

Sawyer se força à penser à autre chose. Après tout, il était sorti pour prendre un peu de bon temps, humer les odeurs qui s'échappaient des snacks, à cette heure bondés, et écouter la musique mexicaine qui s'échappait de la fenêtre d'un appartement, au loin.   
Ses pensées dérivaient vers des choses plus légères et agréables quand soudain il se rendit compte qu'on le suivait. Ce qui l'alerta fut le fait que la personne adoptait la même allure que lui. Sawyer se mit à marcher plus rapidement. Les pas derrière lui, menaçants, se firent également plus rapides. Il n'avait plus de doutes à avoir. Il était suivi.  
Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son adversaire. Et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en fait pourchassé par deux hommes. Ils s'arrêtèrent également. L'air se chargea d'électricité. Sawyer entendit une sonnette d'alarme retentir dans un coin de sa tête. Il devait déguerpir au plus vite. Il fit un pas en arrière. L'un des hommes bougea son bras et Sawyer porta son regard vers celui-ci. Il tenait un revolver.  
Le sang du jeune homme se glaça dans les veines. Ne réfléchissant plus du tout, il leur tourna le dos, et prit les jambes à son cou. Les deux acolytes ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent à le pourchasser.  
Le souffle saccadé et les poumons en feu, Sawyer continuait de courir dans les ruelles sombres et désertes. Il pourrait retrouver le boulevard éclairé et bondé, mais il ne voulait plus être la cause d'un meurtre. N'importe qui pouvait prendre une balle perdue.

Les pas se rapprochaient.  
- Arrête-toi Sawyer ! Tu ne peux pas nous échapper ! hurla l'un des deux hommes.  
-Jamais ! Sales vermines ! leur répondit Sawyer.  
Il essaya d'accélérer le rythme, désespéré, puis il tourna au dernier moment sur sa gauche. Il tomba sur un cul de sac. Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche rapidement pour chercher une issue.  
Mais il était bloqué. Les deux bonhommes ralentirent leur course puis s'arrêtèrent complètement. Le plus petit ricana et commença à jouer avec la matraque qu'il tenait.  
Sawyer déglutit péniblement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, en conservant une voix ferme.  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, pour le moment, c'est que tu vas venir avec nous. Gentiment. Sans faire de vague.   
Sawyer eut une envie subite de rire. En effet, le vaurien avait adopté un accent similaire aux mafiosi que l'on pouvait entendre dans les mauvais films de série B. Mais il parvint à se retenir. Le moment aurait été vraiment mal choisi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il essaya d'évaluer ses chances de fuite. S'il était vrai que Don Corleon était petit, il semblait cependant être costaud et agile. Et frimeur aussi. Quant au grand, il était très élancé, et tenait un flingue. Non, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci.  
Il leva lentement les mains, comme pour se rendre. Il pourrait tenter de s'échapper par la suite, qui sait ?  
- Très bien les gars. Vous avez gagné. Je me rends.  
Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et le plus petit passa derrière lui. Il lui prit brutalement les mains et les mit derrière son dos. Il les lui ligota avec une corde. Puis il lui arracha le stetson qui était miraculeusement fixé sur sa tête, malgré la course-poursuite. Le plus grand resta devant lui, guettant le moindre signe suspect de sa part. Il le dévisageait en silence, le visage inexpressif.  
Sawyer retint un frémissement. Il avait l'air bien dangereux et serait sans doute prêt à tout pour faire son devoir.  
- Allez ! Avance le cow-boy ! ordonna le minus.  
- Oui, ça va, ça va ! marmonna-t-il.  
Ils reprirent le chemin inverse. Une voiture noire attendait leur retour, le moteur en marche. Le plus grand, toujours silencieux, ouvrit la porte arrière, afin de le laisser passer. Sawyer allait monter dans la voiture quand le minus l'interpella.  
- Hé, toi !  
Il tourna mécaniquement la tête vers lui. Mais quand il comprit ce que Don Corleon allait lui faire, il était trop tard. Il reçut le coup de matraque sur la tempe. Puis tout ne fut plus que douleur et obscurité.

Dans le hangar très sombre, ce fut les chuchotements de plus en plus distincts et proches qui l'éveillèrent. Il était installé sur une chaise, bien ligoté, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse bouger plus que la tête. Les mains derrière le dos, il essaya des les libérer. Mais en faisant cet effort, les liens se resserrèrent sur ses poignets et écorchèrent encore un peu plus sa peau déjà irritée. Il leva les yeux pour observer les lieux. Il ressentit immédiatement une douleur lancinante au niveau de la tête. Il gémit d'une voix sourde. Il se rappela que le petit vaurien l'avait attaqué avec sa matraque. Sale vermine ! Il aura bientôt sa vengeance, se promit-il in petto. Un mince filet de sang continuait à couler le long de sa joue droite, et il sentait un goût de cendre dans sa bouche.

Puis Sawyer se raidit. Face à lui, il pouvait distinguer une porte. Deux personnes venaient de s'arrêter derrière celle-ci car il pouvait voir l'ombre de leurs pieds. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce que les voix étouffées disaient. Il crispa ses mâchoires quand il entendit ces quelques mots : Charlie, drogue, étouffement, frère. S'agissait-il vraiment de Charlie ? Charlie, le rescapé du crash de l'avion ?  
La peur commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ? Pour quelles raisons ces hommes s'acharnaient-ils contre eux ? Kate, jack, lui-même, et enfin Charlie. Et même son frère, qui sait…  
Les laisserait-on jamais en paix ?  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Sawyer releva la tête et plissa les yeux. Devant lui, se tenait un homme. Du fait de l'obscurité, il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Seule sa silhouette se dessinait précisément. Il déglutit péniblement. Même s'il ne discernait pas ses traits, il comprît immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.  
L'homme actionna l'interrupteur et l'obscurité totale fit place à la lumière foudroyante. Sawyer ferma un instant les yeux, aveuglé par cette lumière froide. L'homme se rapprocha lentement. Les yeux toujours fermés, Sawyer attendit.  
L'homme s'arrêta enfin, en face de lui. Il sentit également une présence derrière lui.  
Sawyer hurla de douleur. Une main venait de le saisir par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête. La souffrance intense qu'il ressentit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il eut à nouveau un choc, quand il constata qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.  
Le père de Jack, ou bien son jumeau, le regardait, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Comment vas-tu Sawyer ?  
Bien que Sawyer était terrorisé et ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, il essaya de faire tout de même bonne figure.  
- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis au mieux de ma forme, répondit-il d'une voix cinglante.  
Le sourire de son kidnappeur s'élargit. Il entendit également un ricanement derrière son dos. II reconnut tout de suite le son de la voix du minus.  
Sawyer tourna légèrement la tête et s'exclama :  
- Tiens, Don Corleon est venu me rendre une petite visite aussi ? Tu m'as manqué, vermine, rajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement légère.  
Pour se venger le minus lui tira une nouvelle fois les cheveux en arrière, et Sawyer ne put retenir un gémissement.  
- Suffit, dit l'homme en face lui, d'une voix coupante et sèche, sans élever la voix.  
- C'est bon, j'arrête patron, répondit le minus. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé.  
Le patron en question ne releva pas cette remarque enfantine. Il observait de son regard tranquille Sawyer. Il était sans doute l'homme le plus dangereux. Et aussi l'homme le plus affreux, se dit Sawyer. Car s'il ne paraissait pas se salir les mains, il était apparemment le big boss, le maître du navire, qui commandite sans émotion et sans scrupule toutes les opérations et toutes les missions à accomplir.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Le père de jack ?  
Il secoua lentement la tête.  
- Non, non, non, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui pose les questions et qui mène l'entretien. Mais comme tu me plais beaucoup, je vais te répondre, rajouta-il après un temps de pause.   
Pour ménager le suspense, il sortit un cigare de sa poche, l'alluma, et tira une bouffée.  
Sawyer roula des yeux, tendu.  
- Je suis Tom, dit-il enfin.  
- Et puis ? le pressa Sawyer.  
- Et puis, je vais te faire quelques révélations Sawyer. Des révélations qui vont te bouleverser et qui pourraient même mettre ta vie en danger.  
Sawyer ouvrit grand les yeux, le corps raidi par la terreur qu'il ressentait. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et de fines gouttes de sueurs sillonnèrent ses tempes, ses joues, puis glissèrent jusqu'à son cou.  
Il se sentait au bord du gouffre car depuis qu'il se trouvait ici, il avait le sentiment que la fin était proche pour lui. Sentiment qui devenait plus certain après les derniers mots dit par Tom.   
Mais malgré la terreur qui l'avait happé comme une lame de fond, il réussit à conserver des traits en apparence sereins.

Tom avait l'air de comprendre tous les sentiments qui le submergeaient. Et bizarrement, Sawyer lisait dans le regard de Tom la fierté qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi était-il fier, se demanda-t-il. Devenait-il fou ?  
Après cet instant de silence et de face à face, Tom prit à nouveau la parole, et Sawyer l'écouta lui révéler ses secrets.  
Il ressentit tout d'abord un grande stupéfaction, et crut un instant rêver. Ce que Tom lui disait n'était pas possible. C'était absolument inconcevable !  
Et si finalement cela était vrai ? Avait-il affaire à un fou ? Ou lui disait-il la cruelle vérité qu'il aurait dû savoir depuis le début ? Depuis sa naissance ?  
Même si Tom était dangereux, Sawyer savait qu'il était sain d'esprit. Et quelque part, au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il disait et continuait à dire était vrai.   
Tom continuait à faire ses révélations et le jeune homme ressentit une colère terrible l'envahir, puis le désespoir le plus intense.  
Sa vie se résumait-elle seulement à un épouvantable mensonge ? S'était-il battu toute sa vie pour rien ? Quelle vie sordide ! Et Dieu que ces paroles, que Tom continuait à lui assener, lui faisaient mal.   
Les yeux remplis de larmes douloureuses et le cœur en rage, il tenta de se lever et hurla :  
-Noooon !  
La réaction du minus ne se fit pas attendre. Un nouveau coup de matraque lui heurta la tête. Le choc fut si violent que la chaise tangua puis bascula. La tête de Sawyer heurta la première le sol en béton. Mais il ne réagît pas. L'obscurité l'avait déjà happée pour l'emmener dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Sara. Jack, suivi de près par Kate, ouvrit la porte. Le couloir était cependant désert.  
Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Sawyer était parti depuis quelques heures maintenant. Jack savait qu'il aimait la solitude, mais il devait savoir aussi qu'il était dangereux pour eux de sortir seul. Inquiets, Jack et Kate avaient été soulagé en entendant les coups à la porte. Ils avaient espéré le retour de Sawyer. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir.  
Jack allait refermer la porte, quand Kate lui saisit le bras et s'écria d'un ton inquiet :  
- Jack…  
Il se retourna vers elle, intrigué. Kate d'un mouvement du menton, lui désigna ce qu'il devait regarder. Il porta ses yeux vers le sol, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le stetson de Sawyer avait été déposé sur le pas de la porte. Lentement, il se baissa et prit le chapeau dans sa main. Il le retourna et découvrit un message. Tout d'abord, il ne vit que la série de chiffres qui y avait été écrit. Puis il reçut un nouveau choc émotionnel, quand il lut la suite : Sawyer est mort.


	19. JACK CHAPITRE 8 Coeur à coeur

**Jack chap 6 Auteur: Zombie **

Jack était parti chercher le petit déjeuner, et prendre l'air lui faisait du bien.  
Ils allaient avoir besoin de force car leur mise au point risquait de s'eterniser!

En rentrant dans l'appartement, il se rendit compte que Sawyer avait rejoint Kate sur le balcon, et la discussion semblait houleuse.  
"Tu peux tjs rêver si tu crois que je vais risquer ma peau pour tes beaux yeux tache de rousseur!"   
"Ecoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire!" lui répondit Kate.

Jack allait les interrompre quand son portable sonna.  
Il leva les yeux en l'air, ce n'était pas le moment!  
"Allo" fit-il, exaspéré   
"Jack, c'est bien toi?"  
"Charlie? Eh comment vas-tu?"  
Silence...  
Surpris Jack réitérra sa question "Charlie c'est bien toi?"  
"Oui! Dis moi Kate est avec toi?"  
Charlie était froid, distant, ce n'était pas dans son habitude...  
"Oui elle est avec moi"  
"Je veux lui parler!"  
Ce n'était pas une demande mais bien un ordre.  
Charlie semblait perdre le contrôle.  
"D'accord je vais la chercher"  
"Non! Donne moi l'adresse de l'endroit où vous êtes, je vais passer!"  
Le ton agressif employé par Charlie ne plût pas du tout à Jack.  
Il lui donna néammoins l'adresse de Sarah.  
"Tu vas bien Charlie?" s'inquiéta-t-il  
"Je passerais cette après midi"  
Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Charlie avait déjà raccroché...

"Encore une conversation avec une autre de tes amoureuses toubib?" lui demanda Sawyer qui venait de rentrer, suivi de près par Kate.   
Il affichait le sourire narquois que Jack connaissait si bien et qui lui donnait envie de lui mettre 1 raclée.  
"Occupes toi de tes affaires Sawyer!"  
"Mais je ne rêve que de ça figures toi!  
De ne plus m'occuper de vos affaires!   
Mais je suis dedans jusqu'au cou!  
Bon, je vais faire 1 tour ça me fera 1 bien fou.  
Je te laisse avec Miss Suicide Collectf!"

Jack se tourna vers Kate avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.  
Ils sursautèrent quand Sawyer claqua la porte derrière lui.  
"Il est un peu enervé je pense" constata Kate avec amusement.  
Jack se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Ils y étaient.   
Il fallait mettre les choses à plat.  
Il ne la laisserait pas se débiner cette fois!  
Kate semblait résignée.  
"On s'assoit?" proposa-t-elle   
"Commence Jack s'il te plait"

Jack se cala dans son fauteuil et lui proposa un croissant.  
La conversation risquait d'être longue et pénible.  
Il la redoutait.   
Au fond, même s'il voulait savoir, il avait peur de ce que Kate pourrait lui révéler.  
Il avait peur que ça ne brise leur relation, peur de ne pas la connaitre malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Après leur déjeuner silencieux, Jack se racla la gorge et prit la parole.  
"J'ai du mal à savoir par quoi commencer.  
On a tellement de choses à se dire..."  
Kate se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle était à fleur de peau.  
Il se rendit compte qu'elle redoutait ce moment autant que lui.

"Bien, on pourrait peut être commencer par Sarah. Ma femme.  
Tu la connais?"  
La dernière partie de la phrase se perdit dans un murmure.  
Jack posa les yeux sur Kate.  
Le regard terne, elle continuait de fixer le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Il avait envie de la secouer, d'hurler qu'il avait besoin de réponses, mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'agraver les choses.  
Mais là Kate semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs.  
"Kate"  
Elle tresaillit.   
"Disons qu'on s'est connu dans une autre vie.  
Je ne savais pas que c'était ta femme, je veux dire, sur l'île, je ne l'ai découvert qu'en arrivant ici, après avoir vu les photos de vous 2"  
Jack attendait qu'elle poursuive.   
Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là!  
Kate devait sentir qu'il attendait autre chose.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.  
Elle s'efforça de parler calmement mais sa voix trahissait son emotion, et cela n'echappa pas à Jack.  
"On s'est recontrée il y a des années, 5 ans plus exactement, on est..."  
Kate cherchait ses mots, sa voix ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de trembler.  
"On est entré dans la même école mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre, et on est devenue amies.   
On l'est resté jusqu'à...jusqu'à..."   
Kate se mit à sangloter.  
"Je suis désolé"   
Jack ne savait que faire.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Il se sentait mal pour elle, mal pour lui.  
Il avait juste envie, non, besoin, de la protéger.  
Kate s'aggripa désespéremment à lui.  
Il ne savait pas combien de tps s'était écoulé, mais il la sentait s'apaiser petit à petit.  
C'est alors qu'ils se séparèrent, tous les 2 un peu gênés... 

Jack jetta un œil à sa montre pour se redonner une contenance. Déjà 13h  
Sawyer était parti depuis plusieurs heures et toujours pas de nouvelles. Etrange.  
Il se leva pour servir 2 verres d'eau.  
Kate le remercia d'un sourire.  
Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre la discussion quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Mais le couloir était désert.  
Jack avait 1 mauvais pressentiment.  
Il allait rentrer quand Kate lui saisit le bras.   
Elle venait d'apercevoir le stetson de Sawyer et tous 2 lirent l'inscription en mêle tps : « Sawyer est mort »   
Kate chancela. Jack ne trouva même pas la force de l'aider.   
Elle s'appuya contre le mur, semblant difficilement accusé le coup.  
Tous les 2 se regardèrent d'un air hébété. Ils étaient abasourdis.  
Puis Kate repris contenance, Jack voyait désormais les flammes de la colère éclirer son regard.  
« C'est eux » lui dit-elle « Encore… »  
Ils refermèrent la porte en silence.

« C'est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du vous impliquer. Mais pourquoi lui ?  
C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Quel est leur intérêt dans tout ça ? »  
Jack admirait Kate pour sa force de caractère.  
Lui n'arrivait même plus à aligner 2 pensées.  
Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.  
Jack croisa le regard de Kate, il y vit les reflets de sa propre peur.  
Il décrocha avec appréhension.   
« J..J..Jack »  
Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre la vois de Sawyer !  
« Bon sang Sawyer, où est-tu ? »   
« A l'angle entre Wewtern Roads et Passadena Street, je , euh… je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer seul… »  
« On arrive » lui répondit Jack de façon déterminée. 

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur place.   
Sawyer était là, assis à même le sol , grillant nonchalamment une cigarette.  
Jack l'examina rapidement, il n'avait pas l'air pas l'air trop mal en point.   
Il l'aida à se relever quand quelqu'un lui donna un coup sur la nuque.  
La violence du choc le projeta à terre.   
Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.  
Ils étaient 4, dont 2 armés, mais apparemment ils souhaitaient leurs cibles vivantes car ils ne se servaient pas de leurs armes.  
Sawyer se débattait avec 2 des gars, les plus coriaces.  
Quand à Kate, elle se défendait contre les 2 autres, et plutôt bien la surprise de Jack.  
Il se releva pour lui donner un coup de main.   
Mais son uppercut n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le croyait, et sa mâchoire en subit les frais.

Trop occupée avec l'homme en face de lui, il ne remarqua pas les prouesses de Kate qui s'était débarrassé de son adversaire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !  
Tout à coup Jack fut destabilisé par son attitude.  
Elle avait recupéré l'arme de l'homme à terre et le pointait sur lui.  
Intrigué, Jack marqua une pause, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac.  
Il grimaça de douleur mais ne put détacher son regard d'elle.  
C'est alors qu'elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.  
Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, c'est de la panique qu'il y vit.  
Il sentit le sang quitter son visage.  
La vue de Kate pointant son arme sur lui déclencha une grosse décharge d'adrénaline.  
Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était fuir, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.  
Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, elle et sa peur.  
Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa joue. Depuis combien de temps pointait-elle son arme ? 5 secondes ? 5 minutes ? Jack avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles…  
Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. A quoi jouait-elle ?  
Elle allait tirer, il le sentait.  
Il ferma les yeux en entendant le coup de feu.  
Rien. Il hésita à rouvrir les yeux. Etait-il encore vivant ?  
Il n'avait rien sentit. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.  
Kate l'avait peut être loupé. Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.  
Elle avait l'air plutot décontractée et soulagée.  
« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre Jack »  
D'un coup de menton elle lui indiqua l'homme derrière Jack et pendant ce tps, elle plaça son arme sur la tempe de l'adversaire de Jack.  
Jack se retourna. L'homme qui gisait par terre aurait probablement tiré sur Jack si Kate ne l'en avait pas empêché. Beau travail. Elle avait réussi à l'immobiliser sans le tuer, en ciblant la cuisse.  
Bouche ouverte, Jack lui lança un regard eberlué qui la fit éclater de rire.  
Oui Kate avait bien des secrets à cacher !

« Bon Sawyer tu t'en sors ? » laissa-t-elle echapper dans un sourire.  
Sawyer lui renvoya un regard agacé.  
« Doucement tache de rousseur, j'ai passé une sale journée je te rappelle ! »  
« En principe tu trouveras une paire de menottes attachée à sa ceinture, ils en ont tous une paire, pareil pour toi Jack » lui répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule devant son air interrogateur.  
« Alors les gars » reprit-elle en s'adresanr aux 4 hommes en rage et menottés, « Vous pourrez dire au patron qu'il n'est pas prêt de mettre la main sur moi, je me battrais jusqu'au bout, et j'obtiendrait ce que je veux croyez-moi ! » 

Jack se tourna vers Sawyer.  
« Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une sacré peur toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Sawyer sembait perdu, interloqué. « Je… ne comprends pas »


	20. Kate chapitre 7 Culpabilité

**Kate, chapitre7 , Auteur: Maira**

Kate soupira, elle entra à nouveau dans l'appartement sous le regard médusé de Sawyer qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.  
-Kate ! Hurla t-il.  
-Quoi !  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
Kate s'approcha de lui et se planta devant lui.  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y répondre ! Je t'en ai déjà dit trop, et seulement parce que tu as insisté ! Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Jack, il en sait suffisamment ! Maintenant, si tous mes petits secrets te dérangent tu peux prendre la porte !  
-Quoi !  
Kate se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
-Sawyer…je t'en prie… j'apprécie tout ce que toi et Jack faites pour moi mais moi j'aurais aimé que vous restiez en dehors de ça. Maintenant c'est trop tard mais…je veux que vous en sachiez le moins possible.  
Sawyer l'observa, elle avait vraiment l'air désespéré, triste même, il s'en voulut de s'être emporté.  
-Ok.  
Elle lui sourit, il sourit à son tour, il aimer la voir sourire, la voir heureuse. Ils furent interrompus par Jack qui entra brusquement et en les voyant se sourirent, il fit une telle tête que Sawyer ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Jack.  
Kate lui sourit.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté de bon ?  
Jack baissa la tête et sourit, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ils lui cachaient des choses ?  
-Je vais préparer le ptit déj !  
Jack se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sawyer lança un regard réprobateur à Kate.  
-Quoi ! S'exclama t-elle.  
-Tu pourrais être plus sympa !  
-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète qu'on soit sympa avec Jack !  
Sawyer soupira.  
-Tu sais quoi je sors ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !  
Il sortit en claquant la porte. Jack arriva avec un plateau plein de bonnes choses.  
-Où il est parti ?  
-Faire un tour !  
-Ah !  
Ils déjeunèrent en silence, se lançant de temps en temps quelques regards. Plusieurs fois, Jack essaya de faire parler Kate, mais en vain. Il ne lui raconta pas ce qu'il avait découvert avec Sawyer.  
-Dis moi c'est quoi ce plan dont tu parlais ?  
-Je dois récupérer un objet.  
-Très bien, je t'aiderais. Mais promet moi que tu m'expliquera tout.  
-Oui, mais pas maintenant.  
Jack allait répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers elle. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, ils furent surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils allaient refermer la porte quand, Kate le saisit par le bras et s'écria.  
-Jack !...  
C'est là qu'ils le virent, le stetson de Sawyer. Jack le ramassa lentement, sous le regard terrorisé de Kate. Il lut avec horreur le message à l'intérieur du chapeau : Sawyer est mort.  
Kate se rétracta. Non ! C'était impossible ! Pas lui ! C'était sa faute ! Sa faute à elle !  
Elle rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur et se servit un verre d'eau frais. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Jack.  
-C'est ma faute ! Sanglota t-elle.  
-Non, tu sais bien que non. On ne sait même pas si c'est vrai !  
Elle se laissa bercer par Jack, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Il la regarda.  
Voilà la dernière scène dont elle se souvenait précisément, ensuite, ils avaient retrouvés Sawyer et puis il y avait eu Charlie qui avait donné un étrange coup de fil. Pour finir, elle avait avoué des choses à Jack sur son passé, le fait qu'elle connaissait Sarah. En fait tout s'était passé si vite qu 'elle ne savait plus dans quel ordre les choses s'étaient déroulées. Elle soupira et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe. Il faisait si froid aujourd'hui. Après avoir récupérer Sawyer, ils étaient repartis à l'appartement mais pas elle. Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble, Jack aidait Sawyer qui était un peu sonné à marcher et elle en avait profité pour s'éclipser, elle l'appellerai plus tard. Dès qu'elle avait entendu que Sawyer était mort, elle s'était sentit si coupable. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie, elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger plus longtemps. Son plan pour récupérer son objet était donc désormais bon pour les oubliettes, elle devra agir seule. Cependant, elle avait une petite inquiétude concernant Charlie, Jack lui avait dit qu'il la cherchait et qu'il avait l'air plutôt mécontent. Pauvre Jack, il avait vraiment l'air de ne rien y comprendre. Vivement que toute cette histoire se termine. Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Charlie, que pouvait-il lui vouloir et pourquoi était-il furieux contre elle ?


	21. Jack chapitre 9: Entre hommes

**Jack chapitre 9 Auteur: Zombie**

Jack et Sawyer étaient silencieux.  
Le plan devant eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir faire un geste.  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés.  
Kate avait de nouveau fuit, et ça exaspérait Jack...  
Il repensa à toute cette journée, elle aurait pu remplir un mois entier!  
Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans cette histoire? Pourquoi tous les liens semblaient se rejoindre?  
C'est surement le destin se dit-il!  
Puis un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres.  
Foutaises! Le destin n'existe pas.  
On est ce qu'on veut être, on fait ce qu'on décide de faire.  
Pas de hazard, pas de coincidences. Juste de la logique.

Il leva les yeux vers Sawyer.  
Il était si las qu'il semblait avoir pris 10 ans en une seule journée.  
Jack avait bien essayé de le questionner sur son enlèvement, sur ce qui s'était passé, mais Sawyer s'était emmuré dans son silence, se bornant à répéter qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.  
Une étrange intimité s'était créée entre eux, intimité scéllée par le silence.  
Tous deux étaient conscients du danger qui planait, tous deux savaient aussi qu'ils ne pourraient s'en sortir qu'ensemble, et que Kate était l'une des clés du mystère.  
Jack se faisait du soucis, il savait pourtant qu'elle se défendait parfaitement bien toute seule, et qu'elle savait garder son sang froid, il en avait fait l'expérience.   
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer seule et sans défence face à "eux"...

"Eh Doc, c'est pas le moment de dormir!"  
La voix railleuse de Sawyer le ramena à la réalité.  
Il se reconcentra sur le plan.  
"Tu penses vraiment que Kate serait assez inconsciente pour faire ça?"  
"Sans aucun doute! c'est tout à fait le style de tache de rousseur..."  
Jack fixa à nouveau le plan.  
Il n'y connaissait rien mais savait que si Kate voulait pénétrer dans ce bâtiment, elle n'y arriverait pas seule..."  
"Tu as raison, elle pense que cet objet est la clé de son salut. Elle fera tout, y compris risquer sa vie, pour parvenir à ses fins"  
Jack soupira.  
"Alors maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait?"   
Sawyer saisit son verre d'alcool et le vida d'un trait, puis se leva pour s'en servir un autre.  
Quand il se retourna, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Jack.  
"Toi et moi Doc, on sait qu'on finira par l'aider. Dans l'immédiat, ce qu'on va faire est très simple: on attend" répondit Sawyer d'un air satisfait.  
Surpris, Jack fronça les sourcils. "Quoi?"  
"Un peu de jugeotte! Qui a le fameux plan? Nous.  
Comment veux-tu que Kate tente quoique ce soit sans lui?"  
Jack se mordit la lèvre, il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé.  
Evidemment. A un moment ou à un autre, Kate devrait repasser par l'appart.  
Très bien. Ils l'attendraient de pied ferme.  
Jack regarda le plan pour la centième fois. Il était détaillé.  
Kate savait parfaitement dans quelle pièce du batiment se trouvait l'objet.  
"C'est du suicide"  
Jack balaya de la main la réplique de Sawyer.  
Bien sur que c'était du suicide! ça ne les empêcherait pas de tout tenter pour récupérer l'objet.  
Malgré le danger. Malgré l'endroit. Malgrè la stupeur qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le nom du batiment qui figurait en bas du plan...CIA.  
La 1ère chose qu'ils devraient décider était l'endroit par lequel ils allaient devoir pénétrer...

Deux coups secs résonnèrent à la porte.  
Jack sentait d'instinct que Kate se trouvait derrière la porte.   
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit non seulement Kate, mais aussi...Sarah...


End file.
